Yeoppo Namja
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seorang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seoarang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

.

.

.

Author POV

"Kau harus pergi dari sini! Cepat Sehun!" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya itu menyuruh anakknya untuk segera pergi dari sini –rumah mereka.

"Tapi eomma. Aku tidak mau, tidak mau pergi…hiks" namja berumur 18 tahun itu menangis menerapi nasibnya keluarga yang tiba-tiba bangkrut dan mengambil barang-barang rumahnya –Sehun nama namja itu.

"Pergilah Sehun! Ini demi keselamatanmu, kau tidak maukan dibawa ajusshi tua itu? Cepat pergi!" teriak eommanya.

"Eomma–"

"Sehun, kumohon, jangan keras kepala sekarang, kau harus pergi!"

"Hiks…hikss"

"Cepat pergi! Jangan menangis!" 

"Ta-tapi aku ti-dak ta-u ingin kema-na hiks"

"Pergi kemana saja! Cepat!" dengan bentakan itu, Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan eommanya dirumah mereka itu, Appa Sehun lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan mereka, eomma Sehun juga baru mengetahui kemarin bahwa keluarga mereka bangkrut, semua barang yang diambil dirumah mereka tidak cukup, sampai Sehun juga ingin diambil mereka, Nyonya Oh tidak mau anaknya menjadi pembantu disana, dia menyuruh Sehun pergi.

Sehun terus berlari entah dia juga bingung ingin pergi kemana.

Bruk!

Sehun terjatuh saat kakinya terkena batu, darah segar mengalir di sikunya yang lecet bekas goresan aspal.

"Hiks…"

Dia masih menangis, menghiraukan lukanya, ditekuknya lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Hiks…hiks" dia juga tidak menghirau kalau dia dilihat orang karena duduk ditrotoar itu, ini masih jam 5 sore, pasti orang banya lewat dijalan besar ini.

Bruk!"

"Aww!"

"Ya!"

"Hiks! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Kau tidak lihat aku menangis hah?! Huks" Sehun meyeka air matanya kasar, langsung berdiri saat seorang namja malah menubruknya yang sedang menangis itu.

"Hei, ini trotoar bukan milikmu! Salah kau malah duduk disini" jawabnya cuek sambil melepas earphone-nya

"Kau buta hah?! Apa kau tidak melihat saat berjalan? Jelas-jelas aku sebesar ini kau malah menabrakku!" teriak Sehun, wajahnya memerah –marah

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya datang dengan menggunakan sepeda, ya Jongin, namja yang menabrak Sehun, namja yang menggunakan earphone saat berlari sore itu.

"Ada namja yang menghalangiku saat lari sore" jawabnya singkat, Sehun mentap tidak percaya pada namja yang bernama Jongin itu, Wanita itu menatap Sehun.

"Menghalangi? Wajahnya tidak seperti pereman, kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya manis, dan badannya kurus? Bagaimana bisa dia menghalangimu?" tanya Wanita itu sambil melihat tubuh Sehun dengan detail. Sehun menganga mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

"Bibi, aku tidak menghalangi dia berlari, dan aku bukan pereman" Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin kasar, dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, seperti anak-anak.

Wanita itu terkekeh melihat Sehun.

"Kau manis, mau permen eum?" tanya Wanita itu, Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil bi" Sehun merengut.

"Eomma, habis dari mana?" tanya Jongin yang sendiri diam, wanita itu menoleh.

"Habis membeli bahan makanan, oh ne, namamu siapa?" tanya wanita itu, Sehun menatap Wanita itu dan Jongin bergantian.

"Bi, dia anakmu?" tanya Sehun sambil menujuk Jongin, Wanita itu mengangguk.

"MWO!?"

"Ya! Suaramu itu tidak bagus, bodoh!" teriak Kai, saat mendengarkan teriakan Sehun yang mungkin sangat jelek itu.

"Namamu siapa huh?" tanya Wanita itu lagi, Sehun kembali menoleh kearah wanita itu.

"Oh Sehun, Sehun imnida" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan, dia memang anak kalangan kaya tapi baru saja bangkrut, dia mempunyai tata karma.

"Sehun-ssi kau sangat manis" Puji wanita itu, Sehun tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore?" tanya Wanita itu lagi, Sehun menggeleng.

"Hiks, aku-aku kabur dari rumah huks…" Sehun kembali menangis.

"Jinjja? Sebaiknya kau pulang, pasti eommamu akan mencarimu" ucap Wanita itu lagi, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aniyaa! Aku tidak mau huks…" ucapnya sambil menangis.

Wanita itu pun iba melihat Sehun, lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku?" tanya Wanita itu, Jongin menatap tidak percaya.

"Eomma! Kau memungut dia?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. Sehun mendengus.

"Tidak, aku ingin dia tinggal dirumahku, dan kau Kim Jongin jangan protes pada eommamu ini!" ancam Nyonya Kim, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan berlari sore lagi meninggalkan Sehun dan eommanya.

"Ya! Jongin!" teriak eommanya, Jongin yang sudah memakai earphone itu mana dengar.

"Sehunnie, sepertinya tanganmu luka?" tanya eomma itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Oh ne, ini tidak apa-apa kok bi" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kerumahku" ajak Nyonya Kim

.

.

.

"Mian ne? rumahnya tidak besar, memang sih yang tinggal hanya aku dan Jongin saja" ucap nyonya Kim saat memperlihatkan rumahnya, memang rumahnya tidak semegah rumah Sehun sebelum bangkrut, yang dipikiran Sehun sekarang, yang penting dia selamat dari para pengejarnya.

"Ani, gwenchana, ini malah bagus" ucap Sehun tersenyum tulus "Tapi kemana tuan Kim?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Emm, appa Jongin sudah lama meninggal"

"Mwo? Mianhae" ucap Sehun refleks meminta maaf.

"Ne, gwenchana, ayo masuk" ajak nyonya Kim, Sehun dan eomma Jongin masuk kedalam.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, Jongin sedang duduk santai disofa sambil membuka tali sepatunya, Sehun disuruh duduk di sofa yang –tentu saja- berbeda dengan Jongin.

Eomma Jongin telah kembali dari dapur dan meletakan alat P3K.

"Jongin, tolong obati luka Sehun" ucap eommanya dan kembali lagi kedapur, Sehun menatap Jongin diam, Jongin sedang sibuk membuka sepatunya.

'namja seperti itu apa bisa mengobatiku?' batin Sehun.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan sepatunya, Jongin menatap Sehun datar lalu berjalan mendekat. Dengan kasarnya Jongin menarik tangan Sehun.

"Akh!"

"Gerakanmu lamban" gumam Jongin sambil membuka tutup alcohol dan menaruhnya ditisu membasahi tisu itu.

Saat Jongin ingin menempelkan tisu itu, Sehun menarik sikunya.

"Kalau tidak ingin membantuku tidak usah seperti itu, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Sehun sok bisa.

Jongin kembali menarik tangannya dan menempelkan tisu itu pada luka lecet Sehun.

"Ya! Baboya!" teriaknya, Awal memang kasar, tapi Jongin melembutkan pergerakannya membersihkan luka Sehun.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka, sentuhan terakhir, Jongin meletakan plester. Sehun terenyak melihat perlakukan baik namja yang baru saja menabraknya itu.

Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, membuat Sehun menarik kata-katanya lagi.

"Dasar aneh!" teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sialnya, kamar dirumah keluarga Kim ini hanya ada 2, kamar Jongin dan kamar eommanya, Sehun sedikit bingung ingin tidur dimana.

"Kau tidur dikamar Jongin saja bersama Jongin" ucap eomma Jongin, Sehun kaget.

"Dan kau juga bisa memakai baju Jongin, kau tidak membawa baju gantikan?" Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan eomma Jongin.

"Tenang saja, Jongin itu anak baik Sehunnie, kau saja yang belum mengenalnya" dengan itu, eomma Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraanya dan masuk kekamarnya, Sehun dengan perlahan –berjalan- kekamar Kai.

Cklek!

"YAAAA!"

Sehun terkejut, tentu aja, melihat seorang Kim Jongin topless, didepannya hanya mengunakan celena pendek selutut. Sehun refleks menutup matanya.

"Ya! Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakanmu, dan kita ini namja, kenapa kau mesti malu?!" tanya Jongin bingung sedikit kesal.

"Mataku yang polos, aku tidak polos lagi melihat dirimu! Huee~"

"Kau anak kecil!" cibir Jongin.

"Hueee~" Sehun menangis dibuat-buat, membuat eomma Jongin mendatangi kamar mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Anak pungutan eomma benar-benar aneh, melihatku topless saja dia menangis" ucap Jongin datar dan pelan, namun masih bisa didengar eommanya.

Eommanya melihat kearah Sehun yang masih menutup matanya dengan nangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau begitu, Sehunnie tidur dikamar Jongin saja, dan Jongin disofa" ucap eomma Jongin, membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Eomma!" Jongin tidak terima dan sekarang Sehun yang tersenyum puas –memang ini yang dia harapkan

Eomma Jongin langsung pergi kembali kekamarnya, dengan berat hati, Jongin berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil men-deathglare Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Jongin ditutup dengan kencang oleh Sehun, Jongin sempat memegangi telinganya.

"Dasar babo!" gumamnya duduk di sofa lalu merebahkan badannya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku berangkat" Jongin yang sudah sarapan dimeja makan itupun langsung pergi kesekolahnya.

"Hoaaam~"

"Hunnie sudah bangun?" tanya Eomma Jongin yang masih duduk dimeja makan, Sehun menggeser kursi dan duduk dikursi itu.

"Ne, hoaam~" jawabnya masih mengantuk.

"Ayo kau makan dulu" ajak eomma Jongin, Sehun mengambil roti lalu melahapnya.

"Sehunnie sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak pulang saja kerumah?" tanya eomma Jongin, Sehun menatap eomma Jongin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku–"

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita" ucap eomma Jongin ingin pergi dari meja makan.

"Aku tidak kabur dari rumah"

Eomma Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh pergi oleh eommaku…" eomma Jongin menatap Sehun yang tertunduk lesu.

"Karena aku sedang dikejar…hiks" dan saat itu juga, Sehun menangis. Eomma Jongin menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, mulai dari kebangkrutan appanya, eommanya yang menyuruhnya pergi, dan dia menjadi burunon untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya. Eomma Jongin prihatin pada Sehun.

"Hiks…begitu ceritanya bi..hiks" Sehun menceritakan sambil menangis,eomma Jongin berpikir sebentar.

"Hunnie~ kalau begitu bibi akan membantumu, bibi akan membuat penyamaran untukmu"

"Mwo?!" Sehun terkejut.

"Lihat saja nanti" ucap eomma Jongin lalu tersenyum senang, Sehun hanya menatap bingung.

TBC

**A/N : Dan saya membuat ff lagi, huh~ bagaimana ffnya? Gak bagus? Atau apa gitu? **

**Saya bukan hanya SuD.O shipper, tapi KaiHun shipper juga… *nyengir gaje***

**Oke, saya mohon reviewnya aja..hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seoarang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

.

.

.

Author POV

Jongin telah sampai didepan rumahnya, membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan masuk. Suasana dirumahnya sekarang benar-benar sepi.

"Eodiga?" bingungnya, tapi dengan santainya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kamarnya malah dibuka seseorang dari dalam.

Cklek~

Saat itu juga tatapan mereka bertemu…

"MWOYAA!" teriak Jongin terkejut refleks dia memundurkan diri dari bibir pintu kamarnya dan terjatuh dengan pantat yang lebih dulu mencium lantai.

Sedangkan seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Jongin itu hanya menatap heran.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya dan bibir menganga, melihat seseorang didepannya itu, seseorang yang memakai baju seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, tapi beda, tentu saja beda, orang didepannya ini memakai seragam sekolah untuk yeoja. Jongin melihat dari atas sampai kebawah orang itu.

Memakai kaos kaki yang panjangnya selutut, rok pendek diatas lutut yang warnanya sama seperti celana seragam Jongin, dan baju seragamnya sama seperti Jongin hanya bedanya baju seragam Jongin untuk namja, dan ini baju seragam untuk yeoja.

"EOMMAA!" teriak Jongin saat itu juga dan tidak lama eommanya datang.

"Ada apa Jongin kenapa kau seperti orang terkejut begitu?" tanya eommanya sambil melihat wajah Jongin yang benar-benar terkejut pada orang yang berada dibibir pintu kamarnya. Jongin berdiri dari posisi terjatuh dilantai tadi.

"Jelaskan, siapa dia? Apa eomma memungut anak lagi?" tanya Jongin, menetralkan wajahnya agar terlihat datar dan acuh.

"Yes! Kita berhasil" ucap eomma Jongin, dan membuat Jongin menyeritkan alisnya.

"Benarkan? Kita berhasil Sehunnie" ucap eomma Jongin memeluk orang yang berada didepan pintu kamar Jongin itu, memeluk seseorang itu yang memakai baju seragam yeoja.

'Sehunnie?' batin Jongin dan menatap eomma dan orang itu bergantian

_Flashback_

"_Mwo?!" Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya mendengar ide aneh dari eomma Jongin._

"_Aku yakin, dengan wajahmu yang mirip yeoja itu akan membuat orang tidak mengenalimu dan tidak mengejarnyamu" ucap eomma Jongi senang._

"_Tapi bi, itu sama saja menurunkan harga diriku" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Dari pada kau menjadi pembantu orang yang mengambil barang-barangmu itu, lebih baik kau menjadi yeoja bukan?" _

_Sehun memikirkannya sebentar, dan benar sih dari pada menjadi pembantu lebih baik menjadi yeoja, dan juga inikan hanya bersifat sementara._

_Sehun akhirnya mengangguk._

_Eomma Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil beberapa peralatannya dari make up dan lain-lainnya._

_Flashback end_

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di ruang tengah, Jongin melihat kearah Sehun yang berdandan seperti yeoja dengan eommanya yang setia duduk disamping Sehun.

"Lihatkan? Jongin saja tidak tahu bahwa itu kau Oh Sehun" ucap eomma Jongin tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Sehun yang duduk manis dan tertunduk malu.

Bagaimana tidak tahu? Tentu saja, melihat seseorang memakai baju seragam yang sama dengannya rambut panjang blonde yang sedikit keriting dibagian ujung bawah rambut, membuatnya terkesan sangat cantik, kulitnya putih yang mulus membuatnya sangat mirip seperti perempuan.

"Apa dia juga sekolah?" tanya Jongin yang sendari tadi diam, eommanya menatap kearahnya.

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi biayanya?"

"Tenang saja aku masih punya tabungan"

"Bagaimana bisa eomma mempunyai semuanya? Wig blonde? Seragam yeoja?"

"Ya Kim Jongin! Aku ini memang dulu kerja di salon, dan mendapatkan wig ini karena aku rajin, emm dan Seragam sekolah? Kebetulan tetangga kita alumni sekolahmu dan aku meminta baju itu" jelas eomma Jongin, Jongin terdiam mendengar penuturan eommanya.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Yeoppo?" tanya eomma Jongin, Jongin menatap kearah Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Ani"

"Jongin!" teriak eommanya saat Jongin berjalan pergi dari ruang tengah. Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat punggung Jongin yang lama-lama menjauh.

Sehun menatap Sedih pada perkataan Jongin, kenapa Jongin tidak mengatakan bahwa dia cantik? Eh? Apa ini? Oh Sehun memikirkan dia ingin dibilang cantik oleh Kim Jongin? Pikiran macam apa ini?. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, menepis pikiran itu.

Jongin terdiam sebentar dari berjalannya, dia melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu, dengan rambut panjang blonde yang ikut bergerak saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeoppoda" gumam Jongin sangat pelan, benar-benar pelan eommanya dan Sehun pun tidak mendengar sama sekali. Jongin tersenyum senang dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Jongin makan sendirian dimeja makan, tak ada eommanya dan juga tak ada –emm- Sehun. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan Jongin tak tau tapi dia tak mau bertanya.

Tidak lama eommanya datang.

"Jongin, antar Hunnie ke sekolahnya ne? kalian berangkat bersama" ucap eommanya seketika Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya makan.

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah begitu wajahmu" ucap eommanya datar yang melihat wajah Jongin seperti terkejut.

"Ani! Aku tidak mau" saat itu Jongin ingin beranjak pergi dari meja makan, tapi dia tertegun melihat seseorang, seseorang yang sangat cantik dan err…manis , memakai baju seragam yeoja, rambut blonde panjang dengan poni ratanya, rok pendek diatas lutut, bibirnya berwarna merah ceri dan syal –berwarna putih yang lebut- menutupi lehernya yang putih polos.

Glek!

Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar. Secara, Jongin namja straight walaupun dia belum mempunyai pacar tapi tidak mungkin dia menyebut Sehun itu cantik dan manis bukan? Jongin malu mengatakan –sejujurnya- Sehun memang sangat cantik dan manis walau tidak didandani seperti yeoja.

"Ka-kajja" ucap Sehun malu melihat Jongin yang tidak berhenti-henti melihatnya, Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan biasanya dia berjalan pergi dari meja makan, dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jongin! Panggil dia Oh Hunnie!" teriak eommanya, Jongin sedikit menyeritkan alisnya, lalu kembali seperti biasa ekpresinya. Mungkin itu nama yeoja Sehun? Pikir Jongin, tanpa dia sadari orang yang berada dibelakangnya menggerutu hebat.

"Kenapa dia sangat datar padaku? Huh" gerutu Sehun yang mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Kai!" teriak seseorang saat Jongin sudah tiba didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Itu temannya Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai disekolahnya, dia Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Kai.

"Hei kau su–" ucap Chanyeol terpotong saat melihat seseorang dibelakang Kai, dia terkesima melihat kecantikan seseorang dibelakang Kai.

"Kai, apa dia bersamamu?" tanya Chanyeol, kali melihat sekilas kearah Sehun, lalu kembali melihat kedepan.

"Ani" jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada didepan gerbang.

Saat Jongin sudah jauh, Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "Paboya!" teriaknya yang jelas tidak akan didengar Kai.

"Hei, kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun melihat kearah Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Sehun menjawab "Oh Hunnie imnida"

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Oh Hunnie imnida" ucap Sehun lalu membungkukkan badannya. Seosaengnim pun menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Kai dengan Sehun tidak sekelas, Kai dikelas 2A bersama Chanyeol, dan Sehun kelas 2B.

Sehun berjalan kekursi kosong, lalu duduk disana.

"Hei Hunnie-ah" seseorang memanggilnya, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Kenalkan, aku Jang Geum Ah" ucap yeoja dibelakang Sehun itu, Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman" tawarnya Sehun kembali menoleh lagi kearahnya.

"Ne tentu" jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Geumah, sedang berjalan kekantin sekolah, makan bersama.

"Oh ne Hunnie-ya bagaimana pengejaan namamu?" tanyanya.

"Oh Hun Ni" ucap Sehun membuat cerita karangan, tentu saja temannya ini percaya begitu saja.

"Hei Ladies!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya familiar ditelinga Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol teman Kai tadi.

"Mwo? Park Chanyeol dari kelas A?" tanya Geumah bingung melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang kearah mereka.

"Hai Hunnie" sapa Chanyeol pada Sehun, Sehun menatap jijik dia tidak suka pada nada Chanyeol saat bilang "Hei Ladies"

"Wae?" jawab Sehun datar.

"Ya! Kenapa wajahmu datar sekali seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi senang yang dibuat-buat.

"Waeyoo~?" tanyanya lebut sekali yang dibuat-buat.

"Aniyoo~" jawab Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, membuat Sehun jijik.

"Geumah, aku duluan ne?" ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Geumah dan Chanyeol yang melihat kepergiannya.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah namamu tadi Geumah kan?" tanya Chanyeol, Geumah mengangguk.

"Bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Geumah kembali mengangguk.

"Tolong, sepertinya aku menyukai Hunnie"

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku mendapatkannya"

"…"

"Bisa tidak?"

Geumah mengangguk.

"Thanks!" Chanyeol langsung pergi dari hadapan Geumah, Geumah menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA~~!"

"SARANGHAEYO! SARANGHAE!"

"Tampaaaaaaaan~"

Sehun menutup telinga saat berjalan dikoridor sekolah, teriakan namja dan yeoja itu membuatnya sakit telinga, eh? Ingat saja, bukan Oh Sehun yang diteriaki mereka, melainkan seorang namja yang tampan lewat didepan para namja dan yeoja itu, kebetulan Sehun juga lewat.

"Hunnie!"

Sehun menoleh saat nama –samarannya- dipanggil.

"Geumah?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Geumah, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Emm aku–"

"KYAAA~ DIA DIA JUGA TAMPAN!"

"SARANGHAE"

Teriakan itu membuat Sehun terdiam, dia melihat seorang namja lewat dengan muka datarnya, 'sangat tampan' batin Sehun, sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia namja, masa bilang namja lain tampan?

"Geumah, kenapa para namja dan yeoja berteriak-teriak?" tanya Sehun, Geumah menatap bingung Sehun.

"Kau tidak tau mereka?" tanya Geumah, Sehun mengangguk lucu.

"Emm, mereka itu namja paling terkenal di sekolah ini"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne~ banyak para yeoja dan namja yang menyukai mereka"

"Tunggu, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Sehun polos.

Geumah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mereka itu ada empat orang, 2 orang yang lewat tadi, 1 orang yang mengenalmu dan 1 orang lagi"

Sehun menatap bingung.

"Oke, biar ku perjelas, yang lewat pertama tadi adalah Kris Wu, dan setelah itu Xi Luhan, yang kau kenal itu Park Chanyeol dan yang satunya itu Kim Jongin"

"Mwo? Jongin?" bingung Sehun.

"Ne Jongin waeyo?" tanya Geumah bingung.

"Ani gwenchana" jawab Sehun cepat.

"Kris Wu adalah seorang anak orang kaya dan juga sangat tampan, banyak yeoja dan namja menyukainya tapi kami tidak pernah melihat dia mepunyai pacar, dekat dengan yeoja pun tidak, sehingga banya kabar yang bilang dia itu…emm gay"

"Dan setelah itu Xi Luhan. Anak pemilik sekolah sangat terkenal, berbeda dengan Kris, dia itu seorang gay, mantannya pun sangat banyak dan semua itu namja, Luhan tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja, kami semua tidak pernah melihat dia dekat dengan yeoja, jika Luhan mendekati yeoja, itu sebuah keajaiban"

"Orang yang kau kenal adalah Park Chanyeol, dia juga anak kalangan orang kaya, sampai sekarang kami tidak tau dia itu gay atau straight, mantannya ada yeoja dan namja, membuat kami semua bingung"

"Dan terakhir adalah Kim Jongin, memang dia bukan kalangan orang kaya, tapi dia sangat keren warna kulitnya yang eksotis dan wajah datarnya membuat yeoja dan namja menyukainya, dia sama dengan Kris, belum punya pacar sampai sekarang dan dikira seorang gay juga"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk

"Eh? Tapi ingat mereka itu memang terkenal tapi tidak saling berteman"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun

"Kalau Kris Wu dengan Xi Luhan memang tidak berteman, kalau Park Chayeol berteman akrab dengan Jongin, tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak berteman dengan Kris dan Luhan"

Sehun menyeritkan alisnya.

"Begitulah, ya memang susah dijelaskan" ucap Geumah sedikit kesal karena Sehun tidak paham-paham.

"Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah kau bilang yang namanya Luhan itu seorang gay?" tanya Sehun mendadak.

"Ne? wae?"

"Kenapa dia tidak sekolah di sekolah khusus pria?"

"Appanya pemilik sekolah ini, mungkin itu yang membuatnya jadi masuk kesekolah ini"

Sehun kembali mengangguk, ternyata namja yang disebutnya tampan tadi adalah Xi Luhan, Luhan seorang gay? Apa Sehun menyukai Luhan? Apa Sehun juga gay? Penasaran? Baca aja chapter berikutnya…

TBC

**A/N : GUE SENENG PEMIRSAA~! SENENG BANGETT XD *capslock jebol***

**Kirain gak ada yang minat baca ff saya ini, sempet galo *curcol***

**Thanks to : **

**yongchan | ****Kkeynonymous| ****Dazzling kpopers | ****destyrahmasari | ****asdindas | ****wonkyuhae | ****alcici349 | ****sehunkai | ****Oh Dhan Mi | ****Oh Jizze | ****kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu | ****DEPO LDH | ****utsukushii02 | ****askasufa | ****evilfish1503 | ****FujoFuji | ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | ****Kyu Chan Baby panda | ****Cho Ai Lyn | ****GLux99**** | Kadera | sehunaaa | Milky | ethahunnie | anaknya kaihun | xxx**

**Apa Chap 2nya kecepatan? Ini sih hanya awal perkenal aja, hehe Jang Geumah itu sepertinya hanya akan menjadi cameo disini hihih xD**

**Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan udah gue munculin nih~ gimana? Baguskan? Gak kecepetan kan?**

**Gue lagi seneng karena banyak yang review, dan baru nonton weekly idol, apa kalian udah nonton juga? moment KaiHun bikin gue seneng haha apalagi saat Sehun gwiyomi, Kai senyum-senyum xD *kembali curcol***

**Oke, review lagi ya? *kedip2 gaje***


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seoarang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

.

.

.

Author POV

Sehun pulang lebih dulu dari Kai, entah kenapa Kai belum pulang.

"Hunnie~ mana Jongin?" tanya eomma Kai, Sehun menoleh.

"Aku tidak tau bi" jawabnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar Kai.

Sehun menatap dirinya dicermin, 'yeoppo' gumamnya sambil tersenyum, mulai melepas wig blondenya dan menghapus make up diwajahnya.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Sehun membuka baju seragam sekolahnya, saat sudah melepas seragam sekolahnya, Sehun menatap kearah cermin –ingat Sehun menyamar menjadi yeoja, dan dia pasti memakai bra.

"Waktu pertama kali memakainya sangat susah, ternyata seperti ini" pikir Sehun sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang memakai bra.

Cklek!

Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar, orang itu menatap Sehun dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Brak!

Dengan cepat Kai kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, sekarang dia berada didepan kamarnya, tidak jadi masuk, karena melihat penampilan Sehun yang errr…

Deg

Deg

Kai memegangi jantungnya, detaknya tidak karuan.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya eommanya yang tiba-tiba muncul, Kai menoleh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara Sehun yang berada didalam kamar. Merasa badannya tiba-tiba memanas, wajahnya saja sudah memerah, dia malu, malu melihat dirinya yang dilihat Kai.

"Omona!" teriak Sehun yang sempat menutupi dirinya menggunakan selimut.

'Jongin melihaku' batin Sehun pipinya benar-benar merah.

"Aigoo~!"

.

.

.

Cklek~

Sehun membuka pintu kamar, melihat kesisi kanan dan sisi kiri, memastikan tidak ada Kai didepan kamarnya, tentu saja, dia begitu malu untuk bertemu Kai. Sekarang Sehun sudah memakai baju layaknya namja, dia hanya memakai penyamaran saat kesekolah.

Sehun berjalang mengendap-ngendap bagai maling yang ingin mencuri, dia berjalan keruang tengah untuk menonton televise.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat seseorang sedang menonton televise juga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, Sehun ingin berjalan berbalik, dia begitu malu untuk bertemu Kai yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

Deg

Sehun terhenti dari perjalanannya kekamar Kai, dia perlahan menoleh kearah Kai, Kai hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil menghadap televise sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun.

'Apa dia lupa kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu?' pikir Sehun bingung.

Kai beranjak dari sofa dan melewati Sehun begitu saja, Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Kai yang sepertinya mengganggap hal yang beberapa menit itu hanya angin lewat.

"Dasar tidak peka!" teriak Sehun pelan agar Kai tidak mendengarnya.

Kai memasuki kamarnya, wajahnya memerah, mengingat kejadian dia melihat Sehun yang bertelanjang dada tapi hanya menggunakan bra itu, sungguh itu sangat menggoda. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, 'Kai kau masih normal, masih' batin Kai. Memang sudah sangat lama dia tidak memiliki yeojachingu, tapi apa Kai hanya dalam sekejab langsung berubah menjadi gay? Kai kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

#Skip time

Sehun dan Kai berjalan pergi kesekolah, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, mungkin akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Sehun selalu berjalan dibelakang Kai, sekolah mereka satu arah malah satu sekolah lagi, tapi entah mengapa setiap mereka pergi sekolah pasti Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung Kai dari belakang.

Saat sampai disekolah, Chanyeol menghampiri Kai.

"Hei dude?" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas Kai dengan tatapan dinginnya, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin mood anak itu sedikit tidak baik" gumam Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung yang bergumam.

"Yeol-ssi?" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hunnie?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, emm ne aku pergi dulu ne? annyeong" ucap Chanyeol langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sehun, Sehun menaikan alisnnya, Kai memang lebih dulu sampai disekolah darinya, jadi dia agak sedikit bingung meliha Chanyeol yang diacuhkan Kai.

'Aneh' batin Sehun

.

.

.

"Mwo?! Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" tanya namja mungil itu pada pacarnya.

"Apa aku ada salah padamu!? Katakan! Hiks.." namja itu mulai menangis, sedangkan namja yang didepannya –pacarnya- hanya menatap datar, tidak ada rasa kasian pada namja yang menangi itu.

"Aku tidak mau putus denganmu hyung…hiks" namja itu masih menangis.

"Mian" satu kata itu keluar dari namja yang berada didepan namja mungil itu.

"Hyungg…jebal..hiks"

"Kita harus berpisah" ucap namja itu dan mengakhirnya pembicaraan mereka, pergi meninggalkan namja yang menangis itu.

"Hyungie! Hyung! Jebal~! Hiks hyung…" teriak namja itu tapi namja yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang.

"Hyungg~" lirih namja itu dalam tangisnya, dia berlutut melihat kepergian namja yang dicintainya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" dan saat itu juga namja itu pingsan ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian sambil bersenandung kecil melewati koridor sekolah, tapi seketika acaranya berjalan kekelasnya harus terhenti karena melihat segerombolan orang mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya Sehun pada Geumah, Geumah menoleh pada Sehun.

"Hunnie? Oh ne anak kelas 2C pingsan dikoridor sekolah" jawab Geumah yang berada digerombolan orang itu, Sehun berjalan mendekat kegerombolan itu, menerobos orang untuk melihat siapa yang pingsan itu.

"Kesian sekali dia"

"Lihat mata sembam"

"Kenapa ya?"

Sehun mendengar pembicaraan orang saat menerobos, dan saat dia selesai menerobos orang, dia melihat siapa orang yang pingsan itu.

Wajahnya memang sangat memprihatinkan, matanya sembam, kulitnya pucat, seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga sama sekali.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian malah melihatnya?! Apa kalian tidak mau membantunya" ucap seseorang yang baru datang, suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Sehun.

"Ya! Apa kalian tidak membantunya, bawa dia ke uks" itu juga suara yang familiar ditelinga Sehun. Sehun melihat kearah dua namja yang berbicara itu.

Dengan sigap, namja satunya mengangkat tubuh namja mungil yang terkulai lemas itu membawanya ke uks.

Deg

"Kai tunggu aku!" teriak Chanyeol, mengikuti Kai dari belakang, Kai membawa namja mungil itu dengan mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style.

Deg

'Kai?' batin Sehun. Dan sekita gerombolan orang-orang itu bubar, Sehun masih menatap Kai dan Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Hunnie?" seseorang mengkagetkan Sehun, Sehun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Ayo kekelas" aja Geumah, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sehun melamun dikelasnya, dia tidak memperhatikan seosaengnim menjelaskan, pikirannya entah kemana. Dia memikirkan seseorang yang menganggu pikirannya, seseorang yang tidak mau berbicara padanya untuk beberapa hari yang lalu, seseorang yang begitu peduli pada orang lain, sedangkan pada dirinya tidak sama sekali.

Itu membuat Sehun –mungkin- iri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai? Namja yang tidak mau sama sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Hunnie?"

Sehun masih melamun, tangannya diletakannya didagunya, menopang kepalanya.

"Hunnie-ya?"

Sehun masih belum sadar seseorang yang memanggilnya, dia masih melamun.

Geumah mulai bosan melihat tingkah Sehun, sejak beberapa menit tadi seosaengnim sudah keluar dari kelas mereka, dan sekarang jamnya istirahat, berapa kali Geumah menanggil Sehun tadi tidak kunjung dibalas Sehun.

Baru selangkah Geumah ingin meninggalkan Sehun tapi teriakan yeoja dan namja tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Geumah kembali ke bangkunya, dia menutup kedua telinganya kesal.

"KYAAAA~!"

"OMONA! DIA MASUK KELAS KITAA AAA~"

"TAMPANNYAAA~"

"SARANGHAE~~"

Geumah melihat kearah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan teriakan yeoja dan namja itu, Geumah menatap heran.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grep!

Seketika tangan Sehun digenggam oleh seseorang, tersentak karena tangan untuk menopang kepalanya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang.

Seketika semua teriakan itu terdiam, semuanya menatap tidak percaya pada pandangan didepannya. Sehun menatap terkejut melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya, Geumah yang melihat pemandangan ini begitu dekat pun membelalakan matanya.

"Kau anak barukan?" tanyanya, Sehun mengangguk bingung.

"Kau sangat cantik" ucap namja itu lagi memegangi tangan Sehun dan mengecup punggung tangannya, semua namja dan yeoja membelalakan matanya melihat adegan itu, Sehun pun juga terkejut.

"KYAAAA~ XI LUHAN BARU SAJA MENCIUM TANGAN YEOJA YANG BERNAMA OH HUNNIE!"

Seketika kelas menjadi ribut karena adegan Luhan mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya. Apakah akan ada masalah bagi Sehun? Tunggu chap berikutnya…

TBC

**A/N : Jangan bunuh saya! *teriak-teriak* saya tau ini pendek, pendek banget malah, saya lagi gak punya ide untuk buat kemesraan/? mereka ._.v mungkin di chap depan …keke~**

**Saya cukup senang dengan review kalian kamsahamnida~ *nunduk***

**Balasan review :**

**Cho Ai Lyn**** : Ne, Sehun memang cute banget di weeky idol hehe /thanks for review/**

**DEPO LDH**** : Oke siipp~ Sehun mah gak kyk cewe juga cantik kekek~ *dideathglare Sehun* /thanks for review/**

**Dazzling kpopers**** : Chanyeol playboy? Mungkin, hehe saya jga kurang tau *eh?* /thanks for review/**

**myuu myuu**** : Sehunnie memang cantik kekek~ /thank for review/**

**askasufa**** : Tau tuh jongin malah malu2 ._.v nee~ mereka berempat gak temenan kecuali Chanyeol ma Kai /thanks for review/**

**evilfish1503**** : Masih kurang moment KaiHun ne? mungkin ini chap 3 kurang moment juga, mian… mungkin di chap 4 akan ada kekeke~ /thanks for review/**

**Park Young Min-chan**** : Ne, ini sudah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**bynbkyoung**** : Sipp, ini udah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**chuapExo31**** : SuD.O? SuD.O shipper juga kah? *toss* sama dong~ hehe, gimana ya? Nyempilin SuD.O saya usahain deh ._.v /thanks for review/**

**Oh Dhan Mi**** : Ne, aku juga ngakak nonton weeky idol xD ini sudah lanjuutt~ /thanks for review/**

**asdindas**** : Ne, ini sudah lanjut ^^ /thanks for review/**

**GLux99**** : Sehun memang maniiiss~ kekeke /thanks for review/**

**utsukushii02**** : ini sudah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**destyrahmasari**** : Nee~ sudah lanjut kok hehe /thanks for review/**

**wonkyuhae**** : tenang aja, disini Sehun uke, dan Luhan seme, pokoknya ff ini Sehun jadi uke heheh /thanks for review/**

**diyas : sudah lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

**Ichizuki Takumi**** : ne gomawo udah ngasih saran /thanks for review/**

**FujoFuji**** : udah lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

**Yongchan : udah lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

**park chanhun : hehe, gak apa-apa kok, lulu ma thehun? Gimana ya hehe baca aja kelanjutannya /thanks for review/**

**kadera : udah lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

**R.A.F 33 : ne, udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**anaknya kaihun : Hehe, ne ini udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**xxx : udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**milky : haha, bener banget sehun aja sampai kesakitan gitu, kai nendang gak ada perasaan banget kekeke~ udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**osos :Sehun mesti jadi rebutan, haha ne ini udah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**DeimonDevilBats : ne, thanks untuk reviewnya… diperpanjang? Gimana ya? Entar deh klo idenya panjang jadi saya juga nulis panjang juga heheh /thanks for review/**

**Putri meirizka : Sehun suka Luhan? Tanyakan lah pada Sehunnya hehe /thanks for review/**

**kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu**** : tenangg~ ini Sehun yang uke dan Luhan seme hehe dan gomawo untuk saran mu ne? /thanks for review/**

**park soohee**** : Ne~ diusahain /thanks for review/**

**Jjongie Chaca Yixing : Ne~ ini sudah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**Oke, mian klo ada yang ketinggalan ._.v**

**Udah pada nonton MV growl yang kedua kah? Lihat Sehun entah mengapa menurutku eyelinernya wow bangett~ O.O cantik dehh, keke~  
**

**Ne, berikan review lagi ne? kamshamnida~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seoarang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

.

.

.

Author POV

"Eunggh…"

Chanyeol menatap lekat namja yang baru bangun dari pingsannya itu.

"Akh!" dia merasakan sakit dibagian kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak bisa duduk, tidak usah duduk" ucap namja yang duduk di kursi yang cukup jauh dari ranjang uks, ya itu adalah Kai.

Namja yang baru sadar itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Mwo? Kau amnesia? Kau tidak mengenal kami?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan namja itu.

"Mian, aku-aku kurang tau soal kalian aku murid pindahan sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu" ucap namja itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Oke! Aku Park Chanyeol temanku itu nama Kai, kami juga orang terkenal disekolah ini selain Kris dan Luhan" jelas Chanyeol, namja itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Lu…han?"

"Ne waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Akh! Kepalaku pusing" ucap namja itu, Chanyeol menatap kwatir sedangkan Kai malah berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Lebih baik kau kembali tiduran" Chanyeol memengangi bahu namja itu menuntunnya untuk menidurkan badannya kembali.

Kai menatap sekilas kearah Chanyeol lalu keluar dari ruangan uks.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA~ XI LUHAN BARU SAJA MENCIUM TANGAN YEOJA YANG BERNAMA OH HUNNIE!"

Seketika kelas menjadi ribut karena adegan Luhan mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangannya.

"Ap-apa ya-yang kau laku-kan?" tanyanya tergagap. Luhan hanya menyeringai.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mencium tanganmu, eum?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah ka-kau seorang–"

"Seorang apa, eum?" tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ka-kau, se-orang–"

"Apa cantik?"

"ASTAGA! UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA LUHAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA OH HUNNIE CANTIK!" teriakan mulai terdengar lagi, jujur Sehun merasa akan ada hal buruk.

"Kauseoranggay!" ucap Sehun cepat menutup matanya. Luhan terdiam ditempatnya melamun menatap lurus kedepan. Benar kata Sehun, bukankah dia seorang gay, menyukai sesama pria? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyukai Sehun seperti ini? apa Luhan akan berubah?

Luhan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun, keluar dari kelas Sehun, memang benar apa kata Sehun itu. Luhan terdiam saat ditengah-tengah koridor sekolah.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja bukan?' batinnya.

Sementara Sehun yang berada dikelas sedikit merasa bersalah, apa Luhan tersinggung Sehun katakan seperti itu, tapi itu kebenaran bukan?

Sehun merasa hawa disekitar badannya sungguh dingin, dingin daripada es dikutub –mungkin- Sehun memandangi sekitar kelasnya. Terlihat pancaran tidak suka dari namja maupun yeoja.

Glek!

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar, dia berbalik kebelakang bangku duduknya dan berhadapan langsung pada Geumah yang sejak tadi tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Ap-pa kau juga merasa dingin?" tanya Sehun sedikit ketakutan memang. Geumah mengangguk.

"OH HUNNIE! KAU MEMBUAT SEORANG XI LUHAN BERUBAH!" teriakan itu menggelora, membuat Sehun dan Geumah refleks menutup telinga mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Entah kenapa aku menyukainya, wajahnya manis, kulit pucatnya yang indah, rambut panjangnya. Jujur, aku terpesona melihatnya.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya di koridor sekolah, awalnya aku hanya ingin mengacuhkannya saja, tapi ini malah aku secara terang-terangan pergi kekelasnya dan malah mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" gumamku frustasi. Ku acar rambutku kasar.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Xi Luhan' batinku.

Luhan POV end

.

.

.

Author POV

Brak!

Kai menoleh pada seseorang disampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol –sahabatnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol sedang berada didepan pintu ruangan uks, membiarkan namja mungil itu istirahat.

"Kai, aku sedikit bingung, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membantu namja tadi?" tanya Chanyeol menatap kearah Kai yang sedang bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu uks, dengan tangan melipat didadanya sambil menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ani" jawabnya singkat super singkat. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Kai medongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau melihat 'dia' disegerombolan orang itu, tiba-tiba kau berteriak seperti ingin menolong namja pingsan itu yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, itu bukan gayamu Kai!"

Kai menyeritkan alisnya.

"Sungguh aneh, Kim Jongin seorang namja yang tidak peka malah membantu namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya" Chanyeol mulai serius sekarang. Kai hanya diam sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Hanya ada dua tebakan ku untukmu…" Chanyeol sedikit menjeda pembicaraannya.

"Kau menyukai namja pingsan itu, atau kau mencintai orang yang berada disegerombolan orang itu"

Brak!

Chanyeol dan Kai terkejut melihat siapa yang keluar dari ruangan uks, ya si namja mungil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hei! Kau dengar kabar itu?"

"Ne aku mendengarnya"

"Ya, katanya sih begitu"

"Apa kau melihat langsung?"

"Ani, kata mereka bibirnya tepat berada di punggung tangan yeoja itu"

"Jinjja? Apa seorang Xi Luhan sudah berubah?"

"Berarti kita mempunyai kesempatan"

"Hei…hei! Kalian sudah dengar kabar itu belum"

"Apa?"

"Xi Luhan mencium tangan Oh Hunnie"

Deg

Kai, Chanyeol dan namja mungil itu mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang setiap kali berlalu dihadapan mereka.

Mereka mendengar bahwa Xi Luhan mencium tangan Oh Hunnie, Hunnie? Bukan kah itu Sehun?

Tubuh namja mungil itu seketika melemas, dengan sigap Chanyeol menahannya, Kai pergi entah kemana, mungkin dia pergi menemui Oh Sehun.

"Kau? kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Luhan…hiks…hiks dia yang membuatku seperti ini…hiks" namja itu menangis, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan dan membawanya kembali kedalam uks.

.

.

.

"Jongin~ Jongin! Lepaskan! Ini sakit!" teriak-teriakan Sehun tidak didengar oleh Kai sedikitpun, dia menyeret paksa Sehun kebelakang halaman sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kai, agak sedikit marah.

"Melakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" balas Sehun marah.

"Xi Luhan! Kenapa dia mencium tanganmu?" tanya Kai, sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Sekejap tubuh Kai membeku, benar juga, apa urusannya bagi Kai? Sehun bukan pacarnya, atau siapapun. Kenapa Kai jadi seperti ini.

"Ak-aku–"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, ingat itu!" dan itu kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun, mengakhiri perbincangan panas mereka.

Kai berlutut di rumput hijau itu, Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya, apa yang Sehun katakan itu benar.

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana? Apa Luhan masih ingin bersamamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada namja yang terduduk di ranjang uks itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab namja itu

"Mwo?"

"Aku bingung seorang Xi Luhan mencium tangan yeoja? Luhan seorang gay, mana mungkin!" Baekhyun sedikit kesal, nada bicaranya pun seperti marah. ya Baekhyun namja yang pingsan dan dibawa Kai ke uks itu adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2C

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'aku juga merasakan hal yang janggal' batin Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba, saatnya mereka semua pulang sekolah, sekarang Oh Sehun hanya sendirian di kelasnya, semua murid dikelasnya sudah pulang, Sehun mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan kelas karena nilainya yang kurang bagus.

"Yey! Selesai!" teriaknya girang, dia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap keluar dari kelas.

"Hey tunggu!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan kedua temannya disampingnya dan tentu jelas dia seorang sunbae Sehun.

"Kau! tanganmu dicium Xi Luhan bukan?" tanya yeoja yang berada ditengah-tengah.

Sehun mengangguk takut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sini!" ucap yeoja itu, tangannya mengarah kebelakang, teman mereka yang paham itu langsung memberikan 'sesuatu' padanya.

Plok!

Sukses! Ya sekarang kepala Sehun sudah berbau amis, yeoja itu memecahkan telur tepat diatas kepala Sehun.

"Itu untuk mendekati Luhan!"

Brukk! Sekarang ya, Sehun dilumuri tepung, dia hanya diam, diam tidak bisa melawan. Memang dia seorang namja, tapi dia tidak pernah dalam keadaan disiksa seperti ini. dia takut melawan.

"Satu lagi aku hampir lupa" ucap yeoja itu.

"Sinikan tanganmu" Sehun tidak menjawab tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sinikan tanganmu!" teriak yeoja itu, Sehun semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Lamban!" ucapnya dan menarik tangan Sehun, Sehun hanya terdiam, tangannya juga gemetar.

"Tangan inikan? Yang sudah dicium oleh Luhan?" tanya yeoja itu, entah mengapa Sehun malah mengangguk.

Yeoja itu menyeringai, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

.

.

.

Kai merasa gelisah sekarang, ini sudah jam 5 sore! Sehun belum pulang memang ia sedang menonton televise, tapi televise itu tidak didengarkannya sama sekali. Dia kwatir pada Sehun.

"Kenapa dia lama pulang?" gumam Kai.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk" gumamnya lagi dan pergi dari rumah untuk mencari Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Sakit, itu yang dirasakannya sekarang, darah segar mulai mengalir dari punggung tangannya. Sehun menutup matanya menahan sakit.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriakan itu membuat ketiga yeoja itu terkejut dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Namja itu mendekat kearah Sehun, dia melihat Sehun yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Grep!

Namja itu memeluk Sehun yang menangis, Sehun yang tidak tahu namja itu siapa, malah membalas pelukannya, dia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang, siapapun itu, Sehun tidak peduli.

"Uljima~"

Sehun tidak mengenal suara ini, ini bukan Kai, Chanyeol, maupun Luhan. Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae…" ucap Sehun dengan suaranya yang serak. Sehun bergerak pergi, namun namja itu malah menarik tangannya.

"Akh!" pekiknya, tangan Sehun terluka, ani, lebih tepatnya punggung tangannya luka, bekas goresan pisau yang dibuat oleh ketiga yeoja tadi.

"Tanganmu luka, lebih baik diobati" ucap namja itu, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. Sehun sedikit menahan sakit dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Cepat pulang" suara datar ini, ini milik Kai. Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Dia dan Namja itu. Sejak kapan Kai berada disini? Sehun membatin.

"Pulang" Kai kembali mengulang kata-kata itu, Sehun mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangan namja itu.

"Mian…hiks…aku harus pulang" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan kearah Kai. Tapi langkahnya begitu berat baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan menuju Kai, badannya tiba-tiba lemas dan refleks jatuh ke dataran yang keras.

Dia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, semuanya gelap, gelap dan gelap.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit. Membuka matapun terasa berat. Ini sudah pagi, sudah saatnya bangun, mandi dan pergi kesekolah. Penglihatan Sehun masih buram, tangannya mecoba untuk mengucek matanya.

Deg

Sehun merasakan tangannya tidak bisa digerakan, kenapa ini?

Deg

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang, seperti ingin melompat dari tubuhnya.

Deg

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menengok kearah samping. Bingo! Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa disampingnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Kim Jongin, yang tidur sambil memeluk Sehun.

Deg

Jantung Sehun sepertinya akan melompat, ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

"Jo-jongin?" panggil Sehun pelan, memastikan orang yang sedang memeluknya ini benar-benar Kai.

"Emm?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut, seketika Sehun membuka pelan selimut yang menutupi badannya dan benar itu benar! Bahwa baju Sehun sudah diganti dengan baju namja, bukan baju sekolah yeoja yang sering dipakainya.

"AA–mmph" Sehun hampir berteriak, untung saja, tangan Kai sigap menutup mulut Sehun, kalau tidak teriakan cemprengnya akan merusak gendang telinga Kai.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya mengganti bajumu. Tidak melakukan hal lebih" ucap Kai yang masih mengantuk dengan tangan yang setia menutupi mulut Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa melirik Kai, wajah Sehun tiba-tiba memerah. Kai berbicara sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, terliha lucu bagi Sehun.

"Cepat kau mandi, badanmu itu bau dari kemarin malam" ucap Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya beserta tangannya dari Sehun. Membalikan badannya memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun mendengus kesal, dia langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Kai membuka matanya dan tersenyum sendiri.

Sedangkan Sehun yang berada dikamar mandi sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai tadi. Dia melucuti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk mandi, memang badannya masih berbau telur, tapi wajahnya bersih tanpa tepung, apa Kai membersihkan wajahnya? Pikir Sehun.

Saat sedang asyik bercermin Sehun melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya.

"Sejak kapan–" ucapnya terhenti, matanya membulat sempurna melihat aneh pada dirinya, tepatnya wajahnya.

Kai bohong, dia berbohong tidak mengapa-apakan Sehun, Sehun menatap cermin terkejut. ani, lebih tepatnya pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"ANNDWEEEEE!"

Kai yang mendengar teriakan Sehun itu hanya menutup telinganya, 'suara itu sangat tidak bagus' batin Kai.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" tanya seorang appa pada anaknya yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya -mungkin- anaknya menoleh pada appanya yang duduk di sofa panjang mewah milik mereka.

Namja itu mendekati ayahnya, duduk disebelahnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Bau apa ini?" tanya appanya pada anaknya. Dia mencium bau amis seperti telur.

"Kris, ini bau apa?" tanya appanya lagi.

"Bau cinta" ucap Kris singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu seseorang yang kucintai mungkin" dan saat mengatakan itu, Kris berjalan meninggalkan appanya yang masih menatap bingung pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Appanya tersenyum melihat Kris, tentu saja. Kris seorang namja yang benar-benar susah jatuh cinta, saat dia menemukan cintanya, dia tidak akan melepasnya. Dan apapun itu, appanya akan membantunya. Ya apapun itu. Terdengar egois memang, dan nyatanya keluarga mereka memang egois.

TBC

**A/N : bagaimana? Masih kurang panjang kah? Ini udah panjang kan? *kedip-kedip* words-nya : 2000-an lo *bangga*, masih kurang kah? Ini udah saya usahain panjaaaaaaanng~~**

**Apa KaiHun-nya masih kurang? Dan kenapa semuanya pada nebak tuh namja yang digendong Kai itu, Kyungsoo? Mungkin karena Kyungsoo official couple Kai kali ya? Hihihih tapi ini saya buat Byun Baekhyun…kekeke**

**Dan jangan berpikiran yadong ne? ini masih T kok jadi aman…hihihi~ tau deh kedepannya entar masih T atau kgk heheh… *nyengir gaje*  
**

**Big Thanks To :**

**destyrahmasari | ****GLux99 | ****Dazzling kpopers | ****yongchan | ****myuu myuu | ****DEPO LDH | ****Devil'sCrying419 | ****evilfish1503 | ****chiisalma | ****Park Young Min-chan | ****Oh Dhan Mi | ****Oh Jizze | ****park soohee | ****Oh Hannie | ****Ichizuki Takumi | ****utsukushii02 | ****Cho Ai Lyn | ****kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu**** | xxx | sehunaaa | anaknya hanhun | diyas | ****chuapExo31**** | milky | ****sehunkai | ****askasufa | ****miszshanty05**

**Mian gak sempet bales review ._.v**

**Saya mau negebenerin di chap 3 itu yang teriak Oh Sehun, bukan Kai. Udah itu doang hiihih~**

**Untuk ****kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu,**** thanks buat ide lo yang bikin mantan Luhan itu Baekhyun, awalnya gue mau make Lay atau Xiumin, tapi kagak jadi hihihi, sepertinya Baekhyun labih cocok kekeke~**

**Oke, review lagi ne? review kalian itu sangat berpengaruh pada ff saya, klo gak review bisa jadi/? Ffnya gak lanjut…mian**

**Sipp! Review oke?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seoarang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

.

.

.

Author POV

"Hunnie!"

"Hunnie~"

"Oh Hunnie~~"

"Ya tunggu aku"

"Hei jangan lari!" teriakan Chanyeol mengelora/? Keseluruh koridor. Yap! Tentu saja dia mengejar Sehun yang tiba-tiba berlari. Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran dikoridor sekolah. Sehun sedang bad mood sodara-sodara, dia menghindari Chanyeol agar moodnya tidak bertambah buruk.

"Berhentilah hyung!" teriak Sehun akhirnya, dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun berhenti.

"Hosh…hosh" Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Ini masih pagi, dan Sehun sudah mengajaknya berlari. Dan tunggu, apa tadi Sehun mengatakan 'hyung'?

"Hyung?" bingung Chanyeol, Sehun yang baru tersadar pun langsung mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Mak-ksudmu?" tanyanya tergagap pura-pura tidak tau.

"Kau bilang tadi hyungkan?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menggeleng.

"Aniyo! Kau salah dengar! Kataku tadi emm, sunbae! Ya sunbae" ucap Sehun membenarnya. Dia punya seribu alasan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, walau dia merasa curiga sebenarnya. Tapi matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sehun. Tepatnya wajahnya.

"Habis melakukan dengan siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, Sehun terkejut lalu dengan sigap dia menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei! Kau melakukan dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara keras. Sehun semakin gelagapan.

"A-ni, melakukan a-apa?" lagi-lagi dia mengelak.

"Itu!" tunjuk Chanyeol tepat dibibir Sehun.

"Apa? Ini luka" jawab Sehun, ini alasan lagi.

"Bohong! Aku tau itu ciu–mphh!" tentu saja tangan Sehun sigap menutup mulut lebar Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu berkata terlalu keras. Bisa-bisa seluruh siswa mendengar lagi. Mereka masih berada dikoridor sekolah, banyak siswa-siswi melihat mereka.

Saat Chanyeol memberontak karena tangan Sehun yang menutup mulutnya, tidak sengaja pandangan Sehun dan Kai bertemu. Kai berada tepat dibelakang Chanyeol tentu saja dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Pipi Sehun memerah melihat Kai, pengangan tangan Sehun yang menutup mulut Chanyeol melonggar, membuat Chanyeol memiliki kesempatan untuk melepaskan mulutnya dari dekapan tangan Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba pipimu memerah?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun mengambaikannya dia tetap melihat kearah belakang melihat Kai yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Chanyeol yang bingung melihat Sehun, juga ikut menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kai menatap mereka. Kai yang sadar dilihat oleh Chanyeol, memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun yang masih melihat Kai, dilambai-lambaikan Chanyeol tangannya kewajah Sehun. Sehun terkisap.

"Y-ya! Sun-bae!" ucap Sehun, pipinya memerah. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi datar.

Kai berjalan sambil menggerutu pelan. Entah mengapa dia sedikit marah melihat Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Apa Kai menyukai Sehun?

Tapi tiba-tiba, badan Kai memanas, mengingat kejadian yang lalu itu. Ya itu kejadian…

_Flashback_

"_Ya! Sadarlah!" teriak Kai yang terkejut melihat Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan didepannya. Kris yang kebetulan juga berada di tempat itu, langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun._

"_Hei! Hei! Lepaskan dia!" Kai menatap tidak suka pada Kris. Dia kalah unggul dari Kris, harusnnya dia yang menggendong Sehun._

"…" _Kris hanya diam dan membawa Sehun kemobilnya, Kai mengejarnya._

"_Hei! Berhenti!" teriak Kai, dan Kris berhenti saat ingin membuka pintu mobinya._

"_Lepaskan dia!"_

"_Memang kau siapa?" tanya Kris dengan suara datarnya._

"_Cepatlah!"_

"_Kutanya kau siapa?!" tanya Kris lagi, Kai menggeram kesal dan berjalan menghadap Kris yang menggendong Sehun._

"_Aku–aku kekasihnya! Cepat lepaskan!" dan itu sukses membuat Kris terkejut. Tentu saja, baru saja dia terpesona akan kecantikan orang yang digendongnya malah langsung bertemu dengan kekasih-mungkin- seseorang yang digendongnya._

_Kai yang tidak sabaran dengan cepat mengambil alih mengendong Sehun. Kris terdiam saja, tidak menggendong Sehun kembali, dia membiarkan Sehun bersama Kai yang sudah berjalan jauh._

"_Baru saja jatuh cinta, sudah seperti ini" gumamnya kesal dan masuk kedalam mobil_

_._

_._

_._

_Kai mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya, dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar, dia tidak mau eommanya kwatir melihat keadaan Sehun yang tidak baik-baik._

_Brak!_

_Kai menutup pintu kamarnya setelah selesai mengendong Sehun ketempat tidurnya._

_Tok…tok…tok_

"_Jongin, apa Sehun sudah pulang?" tanya eommanya dari luar._

"_Ne, dia sedang mandi eomma!" teriak Kai, membalas pertanyaan eommanya, dia enggan membuka pintu._

_Kai kembali melihat Sehun, lalu dia berjalan kekamar mandi mengambil sesuatu. Mengambil air dan kain untuk membersihkan wajah Sehun._

_Dia tidak berniat memandikan Sehun. Pasti Sehun akan marah kalau dia memandikannya. Dan Kai mengambil kesimpulan untuk melepas semua baju Sehun beserta wignya._

_Satu persatu kancing seragam Sehun dibukanya._

_Glek!_

_Kai menelan salivanya kasar, sungguh pemandangan didepannya ini sungguh menggoda badan Sehun yang putih mulus seperti yeoja ini sangat menggoda! tapi Kai membuang semua pikiran kotornya dan kembali membantu Sehun membuka bajunya._

_~Skip!~_

_Dengan susah payah, Kai kembali menidurkan badan Sehun keranjangnya. Lalu melihat wajah Sehun yang polos, sungguh cantik menurutnya._

"_Kau pingsan atau tidur?" gumam Kai sendirian, dan dibalas Sehun dengan dengkuran kecil yang menggemaskan bagi Kai. Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun._

_Sehun yang tertidur dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Kai menatap kepada bibir merah ranum itu. Sangat manis! Apa rasanya juga manis? Pikir Kai. Tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kai mentap lekat bibir Sehun. Dan ada perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba mendorong dirinya untuk mendekatkan kepalanya kekepala Sehun dan…_

_Chup!_

_Bibir Kai tepat berada diatas bibir Sehun. Awalnya Kai ingin menjadikan ini ciuman singkat, tapi tubuhnya ingin merasakan hal yang lebih, diberikannya lumatan kecil pada bibir Sehun._

"_Eeunggh~"_

_Kai langsung melepas ciumannya, tiba-tiba Sehun menggeliat pelan. Membuat Kai merasa gugup, apa Sehun terbangun dan mengetahui dia menciumnya?_

_Dan untungnya, Sehun tidak terbangun, malah membalikan badannya memunggungi Kai yang duduk ditepi ranjang. Kai tersenyum pelan. Dan menidurkan badannya disamping Sehun, memeluk Sehun dari belakang._

_Tanpa Kai sadari bahwa ujung bibir Sehun terluka akibat gigitan Kai yang terkejut saat Sehun menggeliat, dan mungkin hanya Sehun yang akan menyadarinya._

_Flashback end_

Kai tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunnie-yaa~ ku mohooon" Chanyeol sedang memohon-mohon pada Sehun untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Sehun sudah menolak dan menolak. Tetap saja Chanyeol memaksanya.

"Hunniiee~ ayolah sepulang sekolah ini saja" Chanyeol terus memaksanya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah tapi–"

"Yey!"

"Ya! Ya jangan memotong pembicaraan!" Sehun berteriak sebal karena Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu senang" aku Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah kita berkencan sehabis pulang sekolah ini, tapi sunbae harus mentraktirku bubble tea! Bagaimana?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya beberapa kali. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya semangat.

#Pulang sekolah

"Apa kau tidak kenyang? Kau sudah menghabiskan 5 bubble tea?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kwatir pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol lalu mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Satu lagi!" ucapnya semangat. Chanyeol yang mendapat senyuman manis dari Sehun hanya mengikuti apa kata Sehun.

Saat pelanggan kedai bubble tea itu membawakan minuman kesukaan Sehun itu, tidak sengaja minuman itu terjatuh dan mengenai seragam sekolah Sehun.

"Huwaaaa! Kotor hiks!" Sehun seperti anak kecil, dengan gaya tangis yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Huwaaaaa~ yeollie sunbae…hiks…lihat seragamku…" Sehun menyapu air matanya yang menitik dipelupuk matanya, memperlihatkan seragam sekolahnya yang basah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam menatapnya.

Tentu saja, baju Sehun basah memang, dan basahannya itu membuat bagian dada kepinggangnya menjadi sedikit basah. Terlihat jelas bentuk tubuhnya walau yang tumpah itu minuman rasa coklat, tetap saja basah. Sungguh menggoda!

Glek!

Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar. Ingin sekali dia membuka seragam itu dan melihat isinya. Tubuh Sehun dia benar-benar penasaran.

Sehun masih menangis, dan tangan Chanyeol mendekat kearah seragam Sehun yang basah entah dia mau apa.

"Mianhae!" ucap pelayan itu dan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran kotornya. Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah pelayan itu dengan wajah yang menangis.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" ucap pelayan itu lagi. Sehun hanya terdiam sambil menatap pelayan itu.

"Baiklah kumaafkan, tapi, kau harus mengganti punyaku itu!" ucap Sehun dan pelayan itu hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

.

.

.

"Yakin mau pulang sendirian? Ini sudah jam 8 malam?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Gwenchana sunbae, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kebetulan juga rumahku sudah dekat" jawab Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dia tidak ingin memaksa Sehun lagi, dia pun berbalik arah dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun membalas lambaian tangan itu. Dan berbalik berjalan untuk pulang kerumah Kai.

Ini sudah pukul 8, dan ya! Tentu saja Sehun sudah meminta izin pada Kai untuk pulang malam. Jangan kalian pikir Sehun meminta izin pada Kai karena Kai itu pacar Sehun, salah Sehun meminta izin agar eomma Kai tidak kwatir, melalui Kai untuk menyampaikan.

Sehun sangat senang! Karena sudah meminum banyak bubble tea hari ini, di sepanjang pulang dia selalu tersenyum.

Tap, tap, tap…

Sehun mendengar bunyi langkah kaki tepat dibelakangnya, dia sedikit takut memang, karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat para sunbae mem-bully-nya dan sekarang dia takut karena jalan yang sepi, sunyi ditambah bunyi derap kaki yang mengikutinya.

Tap, tap, tap…

Sehun mempercepat jalannya, dan orang dibelakang itu juga mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Sehun masih tidak berani menatap kebelakang.

Tap, tap, tap…

Sehun berlari, jujur dia sangat takut. Dengan cepat juga orang dibelakang Sehun itu juga berlari dan…

Grep!

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba digenggam oleh orang, Sehun tersentak. Namja itu membawanya kedalam sebuah jalan sempit, kecil dan gelap. Membuat Sehun kurang jelas melihat siapa yang menariknya.

Orang itu menghimpit Sehun ditengah dirinya dan dinding. Sehun memberontak, tapi sayang itu sia-sia.

"Ka-kau siapa? Lepas-askan aku!" Sehun ketakutan sekarang dan dia semakin memberontak.

Orang itu hanya diam, dan malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Saat wajah mereka benar-benar dekat, hembusan nafas masing-masing telah terasa, dan bibir mereka benar-benar beberapa senti lagi bersentuhan. Sebuah tangan kembali menarik tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris?" suara itu, Sehun kenal suara itu. Namja yang menarik tangan Sehun itu, menjauhkan Sehun dari namja yang bernama Kris itu.

"Apa kau berusaha mencium Hunnie huh?" tanya namja itu dengan nada yang kesal. Sehun kembali menatap Kris yang terdiam. Dia ingat wajah itu, itu wajah seseorang yang menyelamatkannya saat dia di ganggu para sunbae.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Hunnie? Bukankah kau orang yang jarang jatuh cinta?" tanya namja itu, Sehun memandang namja yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihat diujung bibir Sehun?" tanya namja itu, Kris mendongkakan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan iya, dia melihat bekas gigitan di bibir Sehun tepatnya ujung bibirnya.

"Aku yang membuatnya" jawab namja itu. Sehun membelalakan matanya begitu juga Kris. Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang masih setia memegangi tangannya itu, itu jelas kebohongan. Yang membuat gigitan itu adalah Kai, Sehun yakin kalau yang membuat itu adalah Kai, karena saat bangun tidur, bekas itu sudah ada. Dan sekarang Luhan, mengaku-aku itu adalah bekas buatannya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya?" tanya Luhan. Ya Luhan lah namja yang menarik tangan Sehun. Kris melihat kearah Luhan.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kepala Sehun. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya, mereka berciuman didepan Kris, dan Kris kembali terkejut melihat adegan didepannya itu.

Luhan melepas ciumannya, lalu menyeringai kearah Kris.

"Look! Itulah buktinya" ucap Luhan lalu menarik Sehun pergi dari hadapan Kris. Kris hanya terdiam melihat Sehun yang masih terkejut dan ditarik oleh Luhan

.

.

.

Sehun menepis kasar tangan Luhan.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan menundukan kepalanya. Dia takut sebenarnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam ditempatnya, menyeringai dan memasukan tangannya kedalam jaket yang dipakainya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan dengan santainya. Sehun terdiam dan masih menundukan kepalanya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memegangi dagu Sehun, mencoba mendongkakaknnya. Luhan sedikit kesal melihat bekas gigitan itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada super dingin. Sehun terdiam tidak berani menjawab. Apakah harus dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, dengan jawaban Kai? Sehun tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

Luhan merasa iba melihat Sehun yang ketakutan –mungkin- dan melepas tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kuantar kau pulang" ucap Luhan dan kembali menarik tangan Sehun.

"Sun-sunbae!"

Luhan menoleh pada suara Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Eum?" jawabnya, Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Rumahku masuk ke sini" ucap Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk, menarik Sehun untuk memasuki gang itu.

"Sunbae, berhenti"

Luhan terdiam, dan tidak jadi melanjutkan menarik Sehun, dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, eommaku suka marah-marah jika aku pulang malam, dan pasti dia akan memarahi orang yang mengantarku" ucap Sehun cepat, tentu saja dia berbohong, Sehun tidak mau Luhan mengetahui bahwa Sehun satu rumah dengan Kai.

Luhan mendesah kecewa mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku pulang!" ucapnya dan berjalan menjauh dari gang, Sehun menatap lekat sampai Luhan sudah keluar dari gang.

Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga merasa bingung untuk hari ini, banyak kejadian-kejadian yang tidak terduga. Sehun kembali berjalan saat Luhan sudah benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau? eomma mencemaskanmu!" ucap Kai saat dia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, Sehun hanya menunduk.

"Bukankah kau bilang jam 8 pulang? Ini sudah jam 10" Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan Sehun memberanikan diri mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Deg

Kai terkejut saat melihat bekas gigitan diujung bibir Sehun. Kai menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau? kau melakukan dengan siapa?" tanyanya sambil membelalakan matanya. Sehun juga terkejut, bukan kah Kai yang melakukannya?

"Mwo? Aku tidak tau, saat kubangun tadi pagi aku sudah menemukan bekas ini" jawab Sehun.

Deg

Lagi-lagi Kai menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, apa kah itu tanda yang diberinya?

Kai terdiam ditempatnya, dan Sehun menorobos masuk, Kai menghalangi jalan masuk kerumah, tapi saat dia terdiam, Sehun memilik kesempatan untuk masuk.

'Apa itu bekasku?' batin Kai.

Kai tersadar tiba-tiba dan menutup pintu rumah, dia berjalan kekamar dan membukannya.

"YAA!" Sehun tersentak saat Kai membuka pintu tentu saja, dia masih topless dengan celana pendeknya. Dia sudah menganti baju seragamnya dan melepas wignya. . Kai menatap Sehun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Cepatlah pergi Jongin!" Sehun berteriak, dia menutupi badannya dengan baju kaos yang akan dipakainya.

'Seperti yeoja, sangat manis' batin Kai sambil menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Jongin pergi! Aku ingin ganti baju sanaaa!" Sehun berteriak, tapi Kai tetap berjalan kearahnya.

Sreet~

Kai menarik baju yang dipakai Sehun untuk menutupi badannya, dia terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai. Sekarang bagian atas tubuhnya sudah terlihat.

"Aku sudah melihatnya" bisik Kai tepat ditelingannya. Sehun merinding dibuatnya, badannya bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas Kai.

"Ka-kai~ Ya!" teriak Sehun saat merasakan sesuatu benda yang basah berada di dekat telinga dan menjilat pelan. Itu lidah Kai teman-teman.

"Aku ingin lebih" ucap Kai masih menjilat lambat telinga Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba melemas.

Dia semakin yakin, Kai lah yang telah membuat bekas gigitan di ujung bibirnya.

TBC

**A/N : Astagaaaa~! Kenapa nih malah menjurus ke M bangettt? Mungkin otak saya agak sedikit yadong dan malah menulis seperti ini hihihihi**

**Apa ini masih kurang panjang? Mungkin iya, dan saya minta maaf mungkin sedikit terlambat untuk melanjutkan nih ff, beberapa hari yang lalu saya sudah menyiapkan ide ceritanya tapi saya lagi males menulis, hihihihi**

**Typo bertebaran hati2 saya kurang memperhatikannya karena ini saya cepet-cepet nulisnya biar gak kelamaan menunggu~ hihihihi**

**Big Thanks To :**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo | ****rahmadanivaresa | ****Dazzling kpopers | ****askasufa | ****DEPO LDH | ****danactebh | ****Oh Dhan Mi | ****utsukushii02 | ****Oh Hannie | ****evilfish1503 | ****chiisalma | ****Park Young Min-chan | ****yongchan | ****Devil'sCrying419 | ****Cho Ai Lyn | ****LevesqueXavier | ****asdindas | ****triinity1 | ****clovermoon.m r | ****GLux99**** | sehunaaa | orchid | ****park soohee**** | me | xxx | pulupy | TheHun | milky | DeimonDevilBats | diyas | ****Rency35 | ****kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu | ****marvinaoct | ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****  
**

**Miaannn~ gak sempet bales review lagi, dan ini ada yg ketinggalan gak? Klo ada bilang ya?**

**Oke, sip! Thanks buat para reader yang baca, dan yang chap 5 ini review lagi yaaa~? Ditunggu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seorang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

**Nyerempet/? ke M dikit ._.v**

.

.

.

Author POV

"Hei! Kau darimana lagi?" tanya suara sang appa saat melihat anaknya baru pulang jam 10 malam.

Namja yang merasa diajak berbicara itu, pergi keruang tamu dan memenemui ayahnya. Ya namja itu Kris.

"Mencari udara sebentar" jawabnya pelan. Terlihat dari wajah Kris, dia seperti kecewa akan sesuatu. Appanya yang merasa heran pada anaknya itu langsung menanyakan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kris hanya menatap ayahnya sebentar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya. Sang ayah pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tuan, maaf kami tidak menemukannya" ucap seorang anak buah ayah Kris, ya ayah Kris si Directur Wu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia pergi jauh?" gumam Directur Wu sedikit frustasi tidak menemukan orang yang diburonnya.

"Tetaplah cari disekitar Seoul, kalau kau sudah menemukannya tangkap langsung!" ucapnya tegas. Anak buahnya pun langsung mengangguk, dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Directur Wu hanya bisa memijat pelan pelipisnya.

'Kau harus kutemukan!' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka-kai~ Ya!" teriak Sehun saat merasakan sesuatu benda yang basah berada di dekat telinga dan menjilat pelan.

"Aku ingin lebih" ucap Kai masih menjilat lambat telinga Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba melemas.

Dia semakin yakin, Kai lah yang telah membuat bekas gigitan di ujung bibirnya.

"Jo-jong-in!" Sehun berusaha mendorong Kai agar menjauh dari tubuhnya yang topless itu. Bagaimana ini? kenapa Kai tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?

Kai semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Bahkan sekarang Sehun sudah terhimpit olehnya dan dinding. Lidah Kai masih setia menjilat-jilat telinganya, bahkan sekarang berjalan ke daerah pipi Sehun.

"Kai~ah! Ku-ku mohon ja-jangan!" Sehun semakin melemas dibuatnya, kakinya pun tak dapat menahan berat badannya. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

Bruk!

Benar saja, Sehun terjatuh duduk sambil menyadarkan badannya didinding, dengan tangannya juga menahan berat badannya. Kai yang melihat Sehun duduk sambil bersandar didinding pun mulai membungkukan badannya. Menyamakan tingginnya dengan Sehun yang terduduk lemas.

"Ka-kai! Aahh~"

Sehun semakin mendesah saat Kai mencium lehernya, menjilat-mengisap-bahkan mengigitnya. Membuat bekas ke-unguan muncul dileher putih milik Oh Sehun. Sehun ingin mendorong Kai mejauh, tapi kekuatannya telah hilang, malah dia mendongkakkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya.

Kai menyeringai melihat kelakuan Sehun. Diangkatnya tubuh kurus itu ala bridal. Dan membawanya keranjangnya.

Kai menindih tubuh Sehun, langsung melumat bibirnya kasar. Sehun hanya terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. Sejak kapan Kai bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?

Sehun meremas seprei ranjang itu. Oksigennya telah habis, tapi Kai tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mmmhh~"

Desahnya tertahan akibat ciuman itu. Kai melepas ciumannya dan terlihatlah wajah Sehun yang memerah, beserta bibirnya yang awalnya pink berubah menjadi merah akibat ciuman panas Kai.

Mata sayu Sehun menatap Kai, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak menggoda?

"Ka-kai-ah! Sadarlah!" ucapnya sambil mengambil nafas, Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

Sehun menutup matanya sambil mengambil nafasnya, dia sudah bingung harus melakukan apa? Kai hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan tidak ada lagi yang menindih badannya, dibukanya matanya perlahan. Kai sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Kemana Kai? Pikirnya bingung. Tapi badannya sudah terlanjur lemas dan membiarkan dirinya tidur dengan keadaan topless.

Kai sebenarnya pergi kekamar mandi, mencuci wajahnnya, sambil menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia masih tidak percaya apa yang telah dia lakukan pada namja cantik yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" ucapnya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Hampir saja aku melakukan 'itu' padanya" ucap Kai lagi, menatap tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih bingung kenapa dia ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun.

Kim Jongin masih belum sadar, bahwa dirinya sudah terpesona akan kecantikan seorang Oh Sehun, atau mungkin Kim Jongin sudah mulai mencintai Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ketika sinar matahari menebus kelopak matanya, Dia bangun dan menatap daerah sekitar kamar. Tidak ada Kai, disampingnya pun tidak ada Kai. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan mencari jam. Setelah menemukannya dia melihat jam itu.

"Oh, masih jam 7" ucapnya santai sambil mengucek matanya. Tunggu Jam 7?

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"AAARRGGGHH! AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriaknya keras dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Bi, mana Jongin?" tanya Sehun pada eomma Jongin saat berada di meja makan. Eommanya hanya tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Jongin? Ah! Pasti tadi malam terjadi sesuatu kan?" tanya eomma Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat pipi Sehun memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Ya! Bi! Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sehun, langsung menyambar roti yang sudah terselai itu.

"Aku mendengarnya, itu suara–"

"Eomma aku berangkat!" seketika eomma Jongin dan Sehun menatap pada sosok yang dicari Sehun tadi, wajahnya kembali dingin, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berangkat bersamanya?" tanya eomma Jongin pada Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mianhae atas kelakuan Jongin" ucap eommanya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang meja makan.

Sehun hanya menatap roti yang sempat digigitnya itu. Dengan cepat dia melahapnya dan pergi kesekolah.

.

.

.

"Hunnie-yaaa~ kau pulang dengan selamatkan?" tanya Chanyeol saat tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun didepan gerbang sekolah.

Sehun hanya mengangguk ragu. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kris-sunbae hendak menciumnya dan Luhan yang sudah menciumnya, pasti dia marah besar.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat?" tanya Chanyeol kwatir melihat keadaan Sehun, Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aniyo" jawabnya lemah.

Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya melihat hal ganjil pada Sehun. Dengan segera dia menjauhkan sedikit rambut blonde panjang Sehun. Dan melihat kearah lehernya. Terdapat bekas keunguan disana.

"Hunnie, kemarin kau mendapat bekas gigitan di ujung bibirmu, sekarang malah kissmark. Siapa yang melakukannya!" ucap Chanyeol terlihat geram. Sehun hanya membelalakan matanya atas penuturan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya paksa dan membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Jawab aku Oh Hunnie! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Chanyeol marah. Sehun semakin terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba marah padannya. Dia terdiam, takut untuk menjawab.

"Oh Hunnie! Jawab!" Chanyeol terus memaksanya. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol masih enggan melepas tangannya dari Sehun. Malah semakin mengeratkannya.

Sehun menutup matanya menahan sakit, mungkin saja tangannya memerah sekarang.

"I-itu bu–"

"Jangan mengelak lagi! Siapa yang melakukannya?! Apa itu Kai?!" ucap Chanyeol semakin meninggikan suaranya. Sehun terkisap mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Bingo! Ucapan Chanyeol itu 100% benar. Apa daya, Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu? Apa tebakanku benar?!" tanya Chanyeol, pandanganya di alihkannya kelain agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sehun.

Sehun masih menatap tidak percaya. Dia terdiam, dan kembali menundukan kepalanya

"Setiap ku melihat kau memandang Kai, tatapanmu selalu berbeda, aku bisa melihatnya" ucap Chanyeol, nada bicaranya diturunkannya. Sehun masih terdiam melihat kebawah, melihat rumputan hijau taman belakang sekolah.

Tangan kokoh berada didagu Sehun, mencoba membantu agar Sehun bisa mendongkakkan kepalanya. Bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menatapku seperti itu juga?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol lekat.

"Bisakah kau menatapku seperti kau menatap Kai?" tanyanya lagi, tangannya masih setia berada didagu Sehun. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur, sekarang berada di tengkuk Sehun. Menariknya mendekat kearahwajahnya.

Chu~

Chanyeol menutup matanya, saat bibirnya bersentuhan pada bibir Sehun –orang yang dicintainya- Sehun terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Dia hanya diam, tidak berani melawan Chanyeol. Dia masih takut Chanyeol yang marah sangat mengerikan.

Namja itu menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol marah. dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia marah melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berciuman. Dia hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. Tidak berani mendekat, bahkan menarik Sehun dari Chanyeol. Dia sadar, bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju perpustakaan. Dia mendapat hukuman karena terlambat masuk kelas. Mungkin kejadian Chanyeol yang menciumnya tadi pagi itu membuatnya terlambat.

Otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Mulai dari Kris yang berusaha menciumnya, Luhan yang menolongnya, Kai yang memberinya Kissmark, dan Chanyeol yang menciumnya ditaman belakang.

Sehun juga bingung kenapa keempat namja popular itu malah mengelilingi hidupnya. Hanya berawal dari dia menyamar menjadi yeoja, dan mendapat masalah besar seperti ini. membuat kehidupannya semakin rumit.

Sehun berjalan di sekitar rak buku sejarah. Dia mencari sejarah Korea Selatan. Tugasnya itu, harus menulis sejarah-sejarah Korea.

Perpustakaan yang sepi ini membuatnya sedikit merasa takut. Walaupun ini masih pagi dan belum istirahat, tetap saja dia takut, perpustakaan benar-benar sepi sekarang. Hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan yang berdiam diri sambil membaca buku, entah buku apa itu.

Sehun duduk di kursi paling pojok diperpustakaan. Mengeluarkan pen dan juga bukunya, mulai menulis semua yang penting dalam kesepian.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sehun merasakan bunyi langkah seseorang, dengan perasaan yang gugup, dia hanya berdiam, mencoba menulis lagi agar tugasnya cepat selesai.

Tap

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Hampir saja Sehun berteriak saat sebuah tangah kokoh menutup mulutnya, Sehun hanya membelalakan matanya dan mencoba melirik kesamping

"Ssstt! Diamlah~ ini perpustakaan jangan berisik" ucapnya tepat berbisik ditelinga Sehun.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini sunbae?" tanya Sehun bingung kenapa namja ini malah membawahnya ke taman sekolah lagi, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda tentunya. Membuat Sehun hampir terkejut saat berada di perpustakaan tadi. Namja yang membawa Sehun ke taman belakang itu hanya tersenyum.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku blazernya dan membuka kotak itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya namja itu, Sehun terkejut. Tiba-tiba dia dibawa ke taman belakang dan malah namja yang membawanya itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Sun-sunbae?" Sehun tergugup saat Luhan menyodorkan cincin itu pada Sehun. Hei! Luhan itu anak orang kaya, cincin seperti itu mungkin sangat murah/? Bagi seorang Xi Luhan.

"Oh Hunnie, jawab" ucap Luhan lembut, Sehun bingung harus berkata apa. Dia terdiam melihat cincin yang dibawa Luhan itu.

"Hunie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" ulang Luhan mantap, Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan dan akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jinjja?" ucap Luhan senang. Sehun kembali mengangguk, Luhan sangat senang, dengan cepat dia memasangkan cincin itu pada jari Sehun. Dan hendak memeluknya, tapi sayang, saat Luhan ingin memeluk Sehun. Sebuah tangan menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari Luhan.

"Mian mengganggu moment romantic kalian, boleh aku membawanya?" ucap Kai dingin. Luhan hanya menatap tidak suka, sebelum dia menjawab ucapan Kai, Kai telah menarik Sehun menjauh.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Kai tidak suka pada kejadian Sehun yang menerima Luhan sebagai namjachingunya.

"Ya! Kai! Lepaskan genggamanmu!" ucap Sehun merasa sakit akibat genggaman Kai, Kai semakin mengeratkan genggamannnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau malah menerimannya?! Bagaimana jika di–"

"Berhenti Jongin! Aku hanya ingin Luhan-sunbae normal, hanya itu, aku ingin menyadarkan agar dia bisa membuka hati pada yeoja!" teriak Sehun memotong pembicaraan Kai.

"Tap–"

"Cukup Kai! Berhentilah menggangguku!" ucap Sehun langsung menempiskan kasar tangannya yang digenggam Kai. Ketika itu juga genggaman Kai melonggor dengan mudah Sehun melepasnya. Dia meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Kai hanya menatap punggung badan Sehun yang menjauh.

Dan disaat hal seperti ini, malah ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Siapa kah itu? Chanyeol? Luhan? Atau Kris? Mana ku tau ._.v

.

.

.

Kris berjalan gontai saat kembali kerumahnya. Dia lelah habis dari sekolah. Dia melihat appanya yang berada diruang tamu sambil memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada appanya, appanya menoleh kearahnnya.

"Kris, sudah pulang?" ucap appanya basa-basi. Kris hanya menatap appanya tajam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kris kembali. Appanya hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Apa ini?" ucap Kris bingung. Appanya hanya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkah agar anaknya itu membalikan kertas itu. Bukan kertas melainkan sebuah foto yang dibalik.

Kris membalik foto itu, awalnya dia sedikit bingung saat melihat siapa yang ada difoto itu. Matanya disipitkannya untuk melihat lebih detail siapa orang yang berada di foto itu.

"Appa kau mengenalnya?" tanya appanya padanya. Kris hanya terdiam, masih menatap lekat foto itu. Dan akhirnya dia kembali mentap appanya.

"Dia orang yang ku buron saat ini, dia menghilang saat anak buahku mengambil semua barang-barang dirumahnya. Saat itu hanya ada eommanya" ucap appa Kris mulai bercerita. Kris kembali melihat foto itu, sepertinya dia pernah melihat seseorang yang berada difoto itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kau pernah melihat orang itu?" tanya appanya. Kris kembali menatap appa.

"Sepertinya wajahnya ku kenal, tapi, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya" jawabnya singkat, lalu meninggalkan Appanya di ruang tamu. Appanya hanya melihat punggung anaknya yang lama-lama menjauh.

"Namanya Oh Sehun Kris, jika kau menemukannya, langsung kau beritahu aku" ucap appanya sangat pelan. Mungkin Kris tidak mendengar sara appanya itu.

TBC

**A/N : Oke, oke, okeeee~ bagaimana? Mianhaeee~ saya masih memikirkan apa ini mau ganti rated nantinya ._.v**

**Mian juga karena keterlambatanku untuk nge-publish nih ff. padahal ide ceritanya udah nemu, tapi saya males ngetik…hihihihi**

**Ini udah saya cepetin alurnya, biar cepat end gitu hihihi xD. Udah ketauan kan? Siapa yang memburon keluarga Sehun? Udah dulu kemesraan-kemesraan mereka…hihihi**

**Saya seneng banget karena banyak yang review hihihi /peluk reader/ hati2 pada typooo~  
**

**Big thank to :**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo | Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu | Oh Jizze | chiisalma | danactebh | askasufa | utsukushii02 | Kyu Chan Baby panda | ********rindi kimia** | sucihenecia | GLux99 | evilfish1503 | Devil'sCrying419 | Oh Dhan Mi | rahmadanivaresa | alcici349 | wonkyuhae | Park Young Min-chan | yongchan | miszshanty05 | Rency35 | VampireXoXo | Dazzling kpopers | **riani chenchen | kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu | Ichizuki Takumi | Cho Ai Lyn | Manchungi98 | asdfghjkl | milky | ********maia vierr** | sehunaaa | yuuchan999 | Cho'Nazu'SeKai | Yenny | TheHun | xxx | DeimonDevilBats | diyas | nin nina | triinity1 | park chanhun | park soohee | Jjongie Chaca Yixing | myuu myuu | marvinaoct 

**Untuk Sehunaaa, thanks udah nemuin typo gue ._. gomawoo~**

**Mian gak sempet balas review lagi ._.v itu ada yg ketinggalan gak? klo ada bilang ya?  
**

**Oke! Chap 6 udah update~ review lagi yaaa**?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T Sedikit menjurus ke M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seorang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Chanyeol mengosok dagunya pelan. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin, saat dia telah mencium Hunnie. Ya akhirnya dia bias merasakan bibir pink itu. Entah mengapa dia jadi memikirkan Sehun, mengingat kembali kissmark dileher itu. Ada yang sedikit janggal memang. Bukankah Oh Hunnie selalu menggunakan syal saat sekolah? Kenapa pada hari kemarin dia tidak memakainya? Ini jelas sangat salah.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya diranjang besarnya. Dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang kepala. Kembali memikirkan Sehun. Chanyeol merasa ada yang janggal dileher Sehun, dan tentu saja bukan kissmark itu.

Dan yang menjadi pikiran Chanyeol lagi adalah, siapa yang membuat tanda itu pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Sekolah.

"Hunnie-ya"

"Ne?" Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan –namjachingunya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Ini adalah waktu istirahat dan pastinya Sehun sangat kelaparan.

"Ne" ucap Sehun tertunduk malu, Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Ayo kita kekantin" ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun menuju kantin.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Kau kan yang melakukannya?!"

"…"

"Hei! Jawab jangan diam!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol geram dan memukul wajah orang itu.

Buagh!

"Jawab aku Kai!" teriak Chanyeol. Kai menyapu darah segar yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kan yang membuat kissmark di leher Hunnie?!" Chanyeol benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau bisa menuduhku huh?" jawab Kai, tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jongin mengakui hal tersebut.

"Karena–"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada Luhan? Bukankah dia pacar Hunnie sekarang?" ucap Kai sambil menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Lidahnya terasa kaku saat mengatakan kata Hunnie dan Luhan.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau mau mentraktirku makan dikantin sekarang" ucap Kai berbisik pada Chanyeol, menepuk bahunya sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Itulah Kai, Chanyeol tau bahwa Kai kesal dengan Chanyeol yang memukulnya, tapi dia hanya bersikap biasa pada Chanyeol. Kai memang baik walau sikapnya tak acuh, dia tetap setia kawan. Bukan seperti Chanyeol yang langsung marah menuduhnya malah memukulnya. Chanyeol menyesali semua dan berlari mengejar Kai kekantin.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu, ayo bilang A!" ucap Luhan sambil mencoba menyuapi Sehun, jujur saja ini hal yang memalukan, Lihat saja wajah Sehun sudah kelewatan merah(?)

Sehun mengikuti semua keinginan Luhan, dengan membuka mulutnya dan makanan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Nah, sekarang gantian" ucap Luhan yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya, Sehun yang paham apa permintaan Luhan lalu menyuapi Luhan, seperti tadi.

Semua mata dikantin menatap kearah mereka berdua, jujur sih mereka itu mesra sekali, mungkin banyak dari sebagian yang memandang mereka menatap iri.

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Luhan, Sehun sedikit meedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, dia merasa sedikit risih karena semua orang menatapnya, ada yang menatap kagum dan ada juga yang menatap iri, bahkan tatapan membunuh, ya mungkin para fans Xi Luhan marah terhadapnya karena bisa berpacaran dengan Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat risih _chagi?_"

Seketika mata Sehun membulat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Chagi? Chagi? Omonaaaa! Sekarang tatapan para fans Luhan semakin marah, Oh! Semoga saja Sehun tidak akan diapa-apakan seperti waktu itu.

"Sun-sunbae, bi-bisa kita pergi dari si-ni? Aku merasa ta-takut" aku Sehun jujur, Luhan hanya tersenyum, mungkin Luhan mengerti ada apa dengan Sehun, dan mungkin juga Luhan melihat tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Ne kajja!" ucap Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuntunnya pergi dari kantin. Saat pergi dari kantin, Sehun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai lekat, tapi sayangnya Kai sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya, dia berjalan seakan tidak melihat keadaan Sehun, padahal jarak mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh.

Sehun menatap kecewa, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba kecewa karena Kai tidak memandangnya sedikitpun. 'Apa Kai marah?' Sehun ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada Kai, tapi dia sadar, untuk apa bertanya seperti itu, mereka berdua kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa ya walaupun mereka sudah pernah berciuman bahkan kissmark. Dan juga Sehun juga tidak bisa bertanya hal itu pada Kai karena Luhan telah menariknya entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu" ucap Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Kai, Kai hanya menatap kearah handphonenya. Sejujurnya seorang Kim Jongin sangat jarang menggunakan handphonenya, mungkin sekarang dia hanya mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan karena sahabatnya ini.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, akhirnya dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Jadi aku menuduhmu, karena- karena Hunnie selalu memandangimu dengan pandangan yang berbeda, seolah kau dan dia punya hubungan"

Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku dan dia tidak akan bertemu lagi" Chanyeol menatap heran pada Kai yang masih menyeringai.

.

Seseorang masih betah duduk di belakang Kai dan Chanyeol, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan Kai, tanpa disadari keduanya.

.

"Aku sedikit heran" gumam Chanyeol, Kai menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Waktu ditaman belakang, aku bertemu Hunnie, dan saat itu juga aku melihat kissmark itu" lanjut Chanyeol, Kai yang merasa pembicaraan ini tidak penting dia kembali meminum minuman yang sudah mereka pesan dan kembali dengan aktivitas handphone entah sedang apa dia.

"Entah aku sepertinya tidak menyadari sesuatu, saat aku berpikir kembali, seorang Hunnie jarang tidak memakai syal dan kemarin dia malah tidak memakai syal"

Deg

Seketika aktivitas Kai berhenti, dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dia menatap handphonenya lekat dan mengumpat kesal 'Oh Sehun bodoh!'

"Saat sampai dirumah aku baru sadar ada yang janggal pada lehernya, saat aku ingin memastikan apa itu ya, dia malah memakai syal hari ini, aku penasaran"

Kai menghela nafas berat, dia bersyukur untung saja Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu. Artinya Sehun tidak ketahuan bahwa dia menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja.

Seseorang yang masih betah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dibelakang kemudian menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sunbae membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sehun bingung saat dia malah ditarik Luhan ke ruang music disekolah mereka yang kebetulan sunyi senyap itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan kearah piano dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang. Sehun menatap setiap pergerakan Luhan.

"Apa sunbae ingin bermain piano?" Tanya Sehun polos, Luhan menyeringai mendengarnya tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Brak!

"Sun-sunbae!" teriak Sehun saat Luhan mendoronganya ke dinding ruang kelas music itu.

Sreet!

Luhan menarik syal Sehun dan Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Sudah ku duga–"

Sehun masih membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat Luhan menatap lehernya lekat.

" –Kau seorang namja"

.

Luhan mengelus leher putih mulus Sehun, tapi sayangnya masih ada bekas merah –sedikit memudar- di leher Sehun.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini, pasti dia tau bahwa kau seorang namja" ucap Luhan mengelus-ngelus tanda itu, membuat Sehun kegelian.

"Jujur saja, siapa namamu? Aku tau kau namja" ucap Luhan menarik wig yang dipakai Sehun, Sehun semakin bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu lama"

Terkesan dingin dan mengerikan, tidak selembut waktu dikantin tadi, Sehun merasa takut akan perubahan sikap Luhan. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa dia masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Aahh~"

Sungguh, Sehun tidak sengaja mendesah dia merasakan ada yang menekan dadanya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya kembali menyeringai.

"Seorang Xi Luhan, tidak akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta –kembali- pada seorang yeoja" ucap Luhan langsung mengecup leher Sehun tepat ditanda yang Kai buat. Sehun mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Aku menunggu" ucap Luhan lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengecup-menjilat-bahkan menggigit leher Sehun.

"O-oh Se-sehun!" Sehun bingung ingin berkata apa lagi, dan akhirnya dia jujur pada Luhan, sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya untuk menyembunyikan karena Luhan sudah tau. Luhan menyeringai –Lagi- dan mengecup bibir Sehun, melumatnya ganas.

"Mmmhhh~"

Sehun mendesah dalam ciumannya dengan Luhan, Luhan kembali menyeringai dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Setelah Luhan melepas ciumannya, benang saliva masih terhubung satu sama lain, mata Sehun memulai sayu, dia seperti menikmati adegan dimana dia dan Luhan berciuman. Luhan kembali menyeringai. Nafsu sudah memenuhi diri mereka.

Luhan kembali mengecup leher Sehun, membuat tanda semakin banyak. Tangan nakalnya mencoba membuka seragam Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Brak!

Suara itu Sehun dan Luhan tersadar dan melihat asal suara itu. Mereka terkejut melihat seseorang yang melihat adegan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara seraknya saat seseorang itu berlari. Dengan cepat Sehun memasang kembali kancingnya dan wignya. Oh! Semoga saja orang itu tidak mengenali Sehun dan semoga saja dia tidak tau bahwa Oh Hunnie adalah seorang namja!

.

.

.

"Hosh! Hosh—hosh" nafasnya terengah-engah dengan sebelah mata dia pejamkan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya seseorang dikantin. Semua orang heran kenapa namja imut itu malah berlari cepat kearah kantin. Chanyeol ikut menatap bingung Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai hanya bersifat santai.

"Oh Hunnie–hosh" ucapnya sambil terengah. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak baik. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

"—Seorang namja!" teriaknya, Chanyeol terkejut dengan mata melebar, Kris –namja yand duduk dibelakang Kai dan Chanyeol- melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Kai hanya terkejut sebentar dan kembali membuat wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Jinjja?"

"Apa Hunnie seorang namja?"

"Kukira dia yeoja?"

"Bagaimana nasib Luhan?"

Kai mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan semua orang dikantin. Dia memejamkan matanya seolah ingin menulikan telinganya. Dia pasti sudah akan menduga bahwa kenyataan ini cepat lambat akan segera terbongkar.

"Kai! Kai! Kenapa kau bersikap tenang? Oh Hunnie seorang namja! Astaga!" Chanyeol mendesah kecewa sebenarnya dia berdiri dari bangku duduknya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai. Kai masih erat memejamkan matanya. Untuk apa juga ditutupi sekarang? Kai sudah tidak bisa membantu Sehun, Sehun sudah terbongkar rahasianya, pasti orang yang akan mencarinya cepat atau lambat akan segera menemukannya.

"YA!" teriak Kai, semua orang dikantin menatap kerah Kai heran.

"Oh Hunnie memang seorang namja, yang bernama Oh Sehun" ucapnya santai dan berdiri dari kursinya. Semua orang menatap heran pada Kai

'Oh Sehun?' batin Kris.

Kris menahan agar Kai tidak pergi dari kantin dengan mata yang masih terkejut dia menatap Kai dan bertanya.

"Oh Sehun?" ulangnya, Kai hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sepertinya meremehkan. Kris yang paham maksud Kai apa, lalu dia menyeringai dan mengambil handphonenya dari sakunya.

Kai melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan Kris ini adalah…

Buagh!

Pukulan itu sukses mengenai pipi Kris, Kris sedikit terpental kebelakang, dan Handphonenya jatuh rusak. Pertahanan Kai runtuh, sejak tadi dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat gegabah.

Nafas Kai memburu menahan amarah. Dengan cepat dia pergi dari kantin, meninggalkan semua orang yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya dengan Kris.

Kris menyapu darah segar yang mengalir di sudut pipinya kasar. Dia masih tersenyum menyeringai. Dia menginginkan Sehun sudah sejak lama, saat Sehun sudah berada disekolah ini. Dan beruntungnya Sehun yang diharapkannya itu seorang buronan ayahnya, dengan sangat mudah Kris akan mendapatkan Sehun. Kris tidak peduli Sehun seorang yeoja ataupun namja. Yang penting dia bisa memiliki Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, mungkin semua orang masih berada dikantin. Dari kejauhan Kai bisa melihat ada seseorang menatapnya datar, bahkan seperti tatapan benci kearahnya.

Saat mereka sudah dekat, Kai bisa melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun, dengan airmata yang mengalir disudut matanya.

"Hiks…hiks.. aku membencimu Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun dan hendak berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi dengan cepat Kai memeluknya.

"Mianhae…aku hanya–"

Sehun memberontak, dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukan Kai dan berlari. Kai ingin mengejarnya tapi entah mengapa dia hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Sehun dari sekolah.

TBC

**A/N : Gue gak tega nih ff gak gue lanjutin hihihi, Gue tau gue udah telantarin nih ff sebulan buahahahahah~ /tawa kejam/**

**sebenarnya gue masih dalam keadaan hiatus, gue gak tega ngelentarin nih ff buahahahahahah! XDD jadi gue lanjutin aja XD**

**Typo tolong dimaklumi ne? gue cepet2 nulisnya hihihi xD ini juga selesainya hanya 2-3 jam-an mungkin ._.v dan maaf gue gak sempet bales review ne?**

**Oke deh sip, review yaaaaa? /ngilang/ /kembali hiatus/**


	8. Chapter 8

Kai berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, mungkin semua orang masih berada dikantin. Dari kejauhan Kai bisa melihat ada seseorang menatapnya datar, bahkan seperti tatapan benci kearahnya.

Saat mereka sudah dekat, Kai bisa melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun, dengan airmata yang mengalir disudut matanya.

"Hiks…hiks.. aku membencimu Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun dan hendak berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Tapi dengan cepat Kai memeluknya.

"Mianhae…aku hanya–"

Sehun memberontak, dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukan Kai dan berlari. Kai ingin mengejarnya tapi entah mengapa dia hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Sehun dari sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T maybe ._.v**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi! Dll**

**Summary : Oh Sehun seorang anak pengusaha yang bangkrut dan di buron, membuatnya harus bersekolah disekolah biasa dan bukan sekolah khusus pria. Agar tak dikejar, seorang bibi baik hati –yang menampungnya- menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Bagaimanakah? Bisakah Oh Sehun menghadapi ini semua? KaiHun, slight! HanHun, KrisHun, ChanHun.**

* * *

.

.

.

Author POV

"Jadi selama ini Oh Hunnie itu seorang namja?"

"Tidak ku sangka"

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Luhan-sunbae? Bukan kah Luhan-sunbae itu pacar Hunnie ya?"

"Ku akui Hunnie memang cantik untuk seorang namja hahah!"

"Hei! Kau sudah 'belok' ya?"

"Kalian bicara apa?!"

Sudah 2 hari ini Oh Sehun tidak memasuki sekolah. Entah dimana dia sekarang, semua orang tidak tau, termasuk Kai, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya.

Dia hanya menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan semua pembicaraan orang tentang Sehun. Dia sangat merasa bersalah sebenarnya.

_Luhan kembali mengecup leher Sehun, membuat tanda semakin banyak. Tangan nakalnya mencoba membuka seragam Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya._

_Brak!_

_Suara itu Sehun dan Luhan tersadar dan melihat asal suara itu. Mereka terkejut melihat seseorang yang melihat adegan mereka._

"_Tu-tunggu!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara seraknya saat seseorang itu berlari. Dengan cepat Sehun memasang kembali kancingnya dan wignya. Oh! Semoga saja orang itu tidak mengenali Sehun dan semoga saja dia tidak tau bahwa Oh Hunnie adalah seorang namja!_

_Tap..tap..tap_

"_Ku mohon tunggu!" teriak Sehun berlari cepat mengejar orang yang mungkin telah mengetahui identitasnya itu. Orang itu terus berlari tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sehun._

_Grep!_

"_Ku-ku mohon" ucap Sehun, dia menggenggam erat tangan orang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatur nafas._

_Sedangkan orang yang tangannya digenggam hanya terdiam, bergetar._

"_Mi-mianhae!" ucap Sehun cepat namun masih menundukan kepalanya._

_Orang itu sebenarnya takut, namun kebingungan juga._

"_Aku, aku memang seorang namja yang menyamar" Sehun masih bicara sendiri, dia mencoba menjelaskan, mungkin orang yang tangannya sedang dipegang itu tidak akan membalas perkataanya, mengingat dia masih sangat terkejut menerima kenyataan ini._

"_Aku melakukan ini karena aku sedang di buron, ku mohon kau bantu aku merahasiakan ini" ucap Sehun dengan matanya yang memelas. Orang itu memandang Sehun dengan rasa iba._

"_Ta-tapi–"_

"_Ku mohon!" ucap Sehun lagi, air matanya mulai menetes. Sebegitu takutkah Sehun dengan para orang yang mem-buronnya itu? Dan jawabannya IYA._

"_A-aku mo-mohon hiks…" entah mengapa, Sehun tiba-tiba menangis. Orang itu merasa bersalah dan mengusap lembut kepala Sehun._

'_Tenang saja Oh Hunnie' batin Geumah sambil menatap Sehun._

_Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding mendengarkan perkataan mereka._

"Geumah!" sapa temannya yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Yeoja yang menutup telinga dan matanya tadi dengan cepat melepaskan mata dan telinganya.

"Wa-wae?" Tanya Geumah terkejut.

"Kau dicari Chanyeol" ucap temannya itu, Geumah hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas.

.

"Kau tau sesuatu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung to the point pada Geumah, sedangkan Geumah diam mematung mendengarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman sekolah, duduk dibangku sekolah. Hanya berdua.

"A-apa Mak-maksudmu?" Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan oleh Geumah.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Kau hanya bilang 'iya' atau 'tidak' dan jelaskan! " jawab Chanyeol terdengar tegas. Mungkin Park Chanyeol tidak ingin bercanda sekarang.

Geumah hanya bingung, dia mengingat perkataan Sehun waktu itu. Yang memohon-mohon padanya untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya. Namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah semua orang tau bahwa Sehun seorang namja, padahal Geumah tidak sama sekali membocorkan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak sekarang, cepatlah! Aku harus menyusul Kai" Chanyeol terlihat buru-buru.

Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah Geumah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Cepatlah!" Chanyeol memaksa.

"Ya"

Chanyeol menyeritkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku memang mengetahui sesuatu" jawabnya akhirnya. Chanyeol yang kebetulan sempat berdiri dari bangkunya tadi lalu duduk kembali kebangku taman itu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Geumah.

"Hunnie mengatakan hal yang jujur padaku. Dia bilang dia seorang namja…" Geumah sedikit menggantung kata-katanya.

Chanyeol masih menatap lekat Geumah. Dia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Seorang namja yang harus menyamar mejadi seorang yeoja untuk menyembunyikan diri dari orang-orang yang memburonnya"

Seketika mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. 'Buron?' 'Hunnie Buronan?' Chanyeol berapa kali mengulang kata-kata itu.

"Aku sudah menyakinkan dia untuk memnyembunyikan hal ini. Tapi aku bingung kenapa Baekhyun malah mengetahui hal tersebut, dan menyebarkannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak memberitahunya" lanjut Geumah, wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah mengingat Sehun sudah 2 hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Dia menatap wajah Geumah yang sangat bersalah. Kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Geumah.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, aku yakin ada yang mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Hunnie, em maksudku Sehun. Kau tidak usah kuatir" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Geumah, mungkin sekarang Geumah menangis dalam diam.

Chanyeol memberhentikan acara menepuk kepala Geumah dan meninggalkannya sendiri dibangku taman. Sekarang satu pertanyaan sudah terjawab. Dan sekarang dia harus mencari Kai dan kembali menanyakan sesuatu hal yang masih belum dia mengerti.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan dirinya ditengah-tengah atap sekolah dengan terik matahari yang menyapa kulitnya. Angin berhebus pelan membelai helaian rambut-rambutnya. Dia sedang bingung sekaligus kuatir pada sosok seorang namja cantik yang 2 hari ini sudah menghilang entah dimana. Dia sendiri pun tak tau dimana namja itu berada.

Sejak dia memberitahukan kepada semua orang menyakinkan perkataan Baekhyun bahwa Sehun adalah seorang namja. Dan Sehun menyatakan bahwa dia membenci Kai. Kai tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, Sehun tidak pulang kerumahnya, membuat ibunya Kai kuatir.

Ibu Kai menanyakan pada Kai, dimana Sehun? Kai hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Memang dia tidak tau dimana Sehun. Ibu Kai semakin kuatir karena mengingat Sehun adalah seorang namja buronan. Bagaimana kalau dia tertangkap? Dan dengan kata-kata itu sukses membuat seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa tidur untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sampai sekarang dan dia berniat untuk bolos hari ini.

Kai kembali mem-_flashback _dimana saat dia dan Sehun memiliki banyak kenangan. Tentang ciuman mereka dan lain hal. Kai refleks menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengingat betapa manisnya bibir seorang Oh Sehun, ingin rasanya mencicipi lagi namun mengingat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Angin kembali bertiup membelai helaian-helaian rambut Kai yang masih setia melihat keatas langit dan matahari yang menyapanya. Namun seketika awan-awan muncul dan membuat langit menjadi berawan.

Tap…tap…tap

Kai mendengar derap kaki seseorang yang berjalan diatap sekolah. Kai tidak ambil pusing, jadi dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan kembali menikmati angin.

"Huh~"

Terdengar deruan nafas putus asa, Kai membuka sedikit matanya dan melihat siapa seseorang yang juga sedang berada diatap sekolah. Dan ternyata itu…Kris

Seketika Kai marah melihat Kris. Entah ada apa dia jadi marah, mungkin mengingat Kris adalah seseorang yang memburon Sehun. Mungkin sekarang menghilangnya Sehun berhubungan dengan Kris. Bisa saja kan Kris sudah berhasil menangkap Sehun.

"Kau!" teriak Kai bangkit dari acara 'memandang langit'-nya dan berjalan menuju Kris. Kris hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Kaukan yang sudah menyembunyikan Sehuh, hah?!" Kai memang emosi sekarang. Dan Kris hanya menanggapi dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kalau memang 'iya' kenapa dan kalau 'tidak' kenapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang masih setia berada diwajahnya.

Kai sudah menahan marahnya dari tadi. Dengan segera dia melayangkan pukulannya terhadap Kris namun…

"Brengsek!"

Kai dan Kris refleks melihat kepada seseorang yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor itu.

"Brengsek kau! Kembalikan Sehun!"

Bugh!

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat diwajah mulus seorang Kris Wu. Kris cukup terpental dari posisinya sebelumnya. Kai menatap bingung dengan kejadian yang sedang terjadi didepannya ini.

Kris menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sisi ujung bibirnya sambil masih tersenyum meremehkan pada orang yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Kau yang Brengsek, Brengsek!" jawab Kris. Luhan menahan amarahnya dia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Kris.

Bugh!

Entah mengapa Kris hanya diam disaat Luhan memukulnya.

"Kembalikan Dia!" tekan Luhan pada Kris. Kris mencoba bangkit.

"Dia itu buronanku, berarti dia miliku" jawab Kris santai. Luhan menggeram wajahnya sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Dia itu miliku!" teriak Luhan. Kai sedikit menjauhkan diri dari mereka berdua. Tidak mau melerai mereka berdua. Seketika amarah Kai pada Kris tadi menghilang. Kris dan Luhan memperebutkan Sehun yang sudah resmi milik mereka. Kris orang yang memburon Sehun dan sedangkan Luhan masih berstatus pacar Sehun.

BRAK!

Pintu atap sekolah didobrak paksa oleh seseorang, dan dia menatap kepada ketiga namja yang sedang berada diatap sekolah itu.

"Hentikan!"

Namun Kris dan Luhan tidak mendengarkan teriakan itu dan mulai berkelahi lagi, Kai hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Chanyeol sedikit geram melihat sahabatnya yang diam mematung tidak melerai Kris dan Luhan. Chanyeol memang tidak tau apa-apa. Entah mengapa dia hanya ingin masalah Sehun itu diselesaikan dengan kepala yang dingin.

"Lerai mereka Kai!" teriak Chanyeol berlari menghampiri mereka. Kai tersadar dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang ingin melerai mereka berdua. Kai akhirnya membantu Chanyeol dan Kris dan Luhan sudah berhenti berkelahi.

"Lihat saja Kris, urusan kita belum selesai" ucap Luhan lalu pergi dari atap sekolah. Kris hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan pergi dari atap sekolah.

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang pandangannya kosong.

"Kai, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku" ucap Chanyeol. Kai hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

"_Ku mohon tunggu!" teriak Sehun berlari cepat mengejar orang yang mungkin telah mengetahui identitasnya itu. Orang itu terus berlari tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sehun._

_Grep!_

"_Ku-ku mohon" ucap Sehun, dia menggenggam erat tangan orang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatur nafas._

_Sedangkan orang yang tangannya digenggam hanya terdiam, bergetar._

"_Mi-mianhae!" ucap Sehun cepat namun masih menundukan kepalanya._

_Orang itu sebenarnya takut, namun kebingungan juga._

"_Aku, aku memang seorang namja yang menyamar" Sehun masih bicara sendiri, dia mencoba menjelaskan, mungkin orang yang tangannya sedang dipegang itu tidak akan membalas perkataanya, mengingat dia masih sangat terkejut menerima kenyataan ini._

"_Aku melakukan ini karena aku sedang di buron, ku mohon kau bantu aku merahasiakan ini" ucap Sehun dengan matanya yang memelas. Orang itu memandang Sehun dengan rasa iba._

"_Ta-tapi–"_

"_Ku mohon!" ucap Sehun lagi, air matanya mulai menetes. Sebegitu takutkah Sehun dengan para orang yang mem-buronnya itu? Dan jawabannya IYA._

"_A-aku mo-mohon hiks…" entah mengapa, Sehun tiba-tiba menangis. Orang itu merasa bersalah dan mengusap lembut kepala Sehun._

'_Tenang saja Oh Hunnie' batinnya._

_Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Dan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya. Dia sungguh terkejut mengetahui Hunnie adalah seorang namja._

_Seketika pikiran jahat terlintas diotak Baekhyun. Dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Geumah pergi menuju kantin. Dia ingin memberitahukan semua orang, bahwa Oh Hunnie seorang namja yang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja._

_._

"_Hosh! Hosh—hosh" nafasnya terengah-engah dengan sebelah mata dia pejamkan sambil memegang perutnya._

"_Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya seseorang dikantin. Semua orang heran kenapa namja imut itu malah berlari cepat kearah kantin. Chanyeol ikut menatap bingung Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai hanya bersifat santai._

"_Oh Hunnie–hosh" ucapnya sambil terengah. Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak baik. Ada apa dengan Sehun?_

"—_Seorang namja!" teriaknya, Chanyeol terkejut dengan mata melebar, Kris –namja yang duduk dibelakang Kai dan Chanyeol- melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Kai hanya terkejut sebentar dan kembali membuat wajahnya menjadi datar._

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Apa Hunnie seorang namja?"_

"_Kukira dia yeoja?"_

"_Bagaimana nasib Luhan?"_

_Kai mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan semua orang dikantin. Dia memejamkan matanya seolah ingin menulikan telingnya. Dia pasti sudah akan menduga bahwa kenyataan ini cepat lambat akan segera terbongkar._

"_Kai! Kai! Kenapa kau bersikap tenang? Oh Hunnie seorang namja! Astaga!" Chanyeol mendesah kecewa sebenarnya dia berdiri dari bangku duduknya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai. Kai masih erat memejamkan matanya. Untuk apa juga ditutupi sekarang? Kai sudah tidak bisa membantu Sehun, Sehun sudah terbongkar rahasianya, pasti orang yang akan mencarinya cepat atau lambat akan segera menemukannya._

"_YA!" teriak Kai, semua orang dikantin menatap kerah Kai heran._

"_Oh Hunnie memang seorang namja, yang bernama Oh Sehun" ucapnya santai dan berdiri dari kursinya. Semua orang menatap heran pada Kai_

'_Oh Sehun?' batin Kris._

_Kris menahan agar Kai tidak pergi dari kantin dengan mata yang masih terkejut dia menatap Kai dan bertanya._

"_Oh Sehun?" ulangnya, Kai hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sepertinya meremehkan. Kris yang paham maksud Kai apa, lalu dia menyeringai dan mengambil handphonenya dari sakunya._

_Kai melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan Kris ini adalah…_

_Buagh!_

_Pukulan itu sukses mengenai pipi Kris, Kris sedikit terpental kebelakang, dan Handphonenya jatuh rusak. Pertahanan Kai runtuh, sejak tadi dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat gegabah._

_Nafas Kai memburu menahan amarah. Dengan cepat dia pergi dari kantin, meninggalkan semua orang yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya dengan Kris._

_Kris menyapu darah segar yang mengalir di sudut pipinya kasar. Dia masih tersenyum menyeringai. Dia menginginkan Sehun sudah sejak lama, saat Sehun sudah berada disekolah ini. Dan beruntungnya Sehun yang diharapkannya itu seorang buronan ayahnya, dengan sangat mudah Kris akan mendapatkan Sehun. Kris tidak peduli Sehun seorang yeoja ataupun namja. Yang penting dia bisa memiliki Sehun._

.

.

.

"Mmh!"

Dia merasakan dia sedang terikat disebuah ruangan, dengan mata yang tertutup dan juga mulutnya. Dia bingung sekarang dia berada dimana.

"Em! Mmm!"

Dia baru saja sadar dari tidur –pingsan- nya mungkin. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dan berteriak namun semua itu sia-sia.

Tap…tap…tap

Dia mendengar suara derap kaki mendekat kearahnya. Dia tidak tau itu siapa.

"Mmm! Eeem!"

Seseorang yang baru datang itu hanya menyeringai dan mendekat kearah orang yang tak berdaya itu.

"Tenanglah Sehunnie~"

TBC

* * *

**A/N : holaaa~ ._.v saya kembali update dengan keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat.**

**Mianhaaaaaaaaeeeee~~~~~ hiks T.T /nangis pojokan/**

**Apa ini masih kurang panjang? Ini udah saya usahain panjang loooo~ dan juga otak saya lagi bimbang mau kelanjutannya kek gimana heheh, mian kurang memuaskan pada chap ini. ._.v**

**Di chap ini, menceritakan flashback2nya chap kemaren, emang sengaja bikin kek gini sih… hehehe XD ohya, jadi tulisan **_**italic**_** itu artinya flashback yaaaa? /kedip-kedip/**

**Ada yang masih ingat gak ma nih cerita? Mian saya lagi-lagi telat update ._.v**

**Saya udah usahain cepet, namun tugas-tugas sekolah saya semakin hari semakin meningkat, mian telat yaaaa? ._.vvvvv**

**Gomawo aja buat reader yang udah baca & review beserta silent reader ._.v**

**Mian juga belum sempet bales review ._.v**

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita saya ne? hihihi XDD**


End file.
